Controlling Fate
by author2be3
Summary: Drosselmeyer is dead. The story is beaten. Everyone has accepted their true-selves and lived happily ever after... Unless Drosselmeyer has anything to say about that! Refusing to let the story end where it has, Drosselmeyer creates a new story, with the real tragic ending he is after... starting with Ahiru's past! Fakir/Ahiru Mytho/Rue.
1. Awakening

**Once upon a time, there was a man who died. **

** The man was capable of writing stories that could come to life which he would use to torment people for his own entertainment after his death. **

** He lived on through his stories to keep them moving and witness such delicious tragedy. **

** However, because of one little duck he himself placed in his most recent story, fate was changed… and the man did not plan on this **_**happily ever after…**_

* * *

"No, no, no. This simply won't do!" Drosselmeyer paced back and forth with a frown upon his face.

It was always frustrating for him to remember his mistake for drawing a conclusion to his still-beating story. To think one measly duck he placed in the story could change her role along with that lousy relative of his who chose to be _responsible _with his writing.

Why the mere thought of it was just… _**aggravating**_!

It was all that meddling duck's fault. If he had never taken her out of her original story he would not have had to sit through this intoxicating happy ending! UGH!

"Wait a minute now! Little Ahiru's original story! Of course. What better way of revenge than with plucking something from one's past. Yes a new story is to be made indeed! Starting with _that_ trouble maker's past!"

Drosselmeyer used his power to summon another story that was long forgotten. And in this lost storybook world, time was frozen, except for one woman.

This woman had long elegant orange hair tied into a bun. She wore an ornately decorated blue leotard with a tutu as white as fallen snow and point shoes to match, along with a small silver crown which rested on her head.

The woman glared at Drosselmeyer.  
"What do you want?" the woman snapped.

"Oh come now Liesel. Is this how you choose to address me after 15 years?"  
"You took away what I held dear just to finish your horrible raven story! How _should_ I address you?!"

"I would ask for a better response, considering I am about to offer you a deal I know you don't want to refuse!" Drosselmeyer grinned devilishly.

"And what exactly is that?"  
"Why, a chance to get back what I took from you. However, you must participate in another story of mine…"  
"What do you mean by this? What story?"

"Well... a new story I am composing!" Drosselmeyer said with glee, "Just think, this is your one chance to see her again and tell her everything you wish for her to know. And in return, all you have to do is be present in another story."

Liesel pondered this for a moment. This opportunity could never happen again, but is it worth going through another tragic story for Drosselmeyer's entertainment…?

Yes.

She is worth more than any risk, even suffering by the hands of Drosselmeyer.

"Alright…" she sighed, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful! Then let's get to it then! Onto the continuation of this new story!"

* * *

A/N: Greetings reader! I got inspired by well... a bunch of stuff to write this story. It really just continues the Princess Tutu story with some of my twists thrown into it.  
Please tell me what you think! The second part will be up soon! So you get a better idea of what is going on!

Until then, it has been a pleasure entertaining you with this story! :D


	2. Paquita

**Once upon a time there was a baby princess who was stolen away by gypsies, and hidden from her true identity. **

** As the girl got older she fell in love with a soldier for the king, but they could not be together because of her class. **

** The young gypsy girl would never know that she could have been with her love. **

** And for that she died a lonely maid, never to have her true love ever again.**

* * *

Golden Crown was quite for the morning. All was still and peaceful. Ahiru, as a duck, and Fakir were at their usual spots by the lake. The air was clear and the sky was blue.

That was until the sky began to shift in colors, and a light mist began to roll in along the lake.

Ahiru grew uneasy, as she noticed something, or someone, by the tree along the bank.

Half of the tree was in water and the other half was on land. It was something Ahiru would always have an interest in, how something could be one but be two underneath.

Ahiru swam to get a better look at the figure by the tree. Ahiru quacked in shock, because the figure looked like a silhouette of Princess Tutu.

The figure moved closer, as the mist began to clear.  
The figure was a woman with orange hair and dressed like a ballerina. The only strange thing about this woman was the fact that she was standing on the water.

The woman smiled at Ahiru.  
"Hello little duck," she cooed sweetly, "Could you come a little closer so I can see you better?"  
She knelt down and extended her hand to Ahiru.

"Who are you?" Fakir asked, still standing on the dock.

The woman raised her head to see Fakir. She wore a look of fear on her face having seen him.

"I am Queen Liesel, and you… are a descendent of Drosselmeyer, correct?"

Fakir's eyes widened with surprise, "How did you-"  
"I was told about you throughout Drosselmeyer's other stories. So I can assume this little duck is someone you know?"

Fakir stared at Liesel, _How could she have known that? And why did she refer to Ahiru as a 'someone'?_

"Well… yes" he whispered.

Liesel looked back down at Ahiru, "Will you dance with me?" her hand still extended to the little duck.  
Ahiru looked at the woman curiously but nodded and extended her wing to Liesel's hand. Before Ahiru knew it she was standing on the water with Liesel.  
She began to hear a song playing inside her head.

Ahiru was startled at first, but seeing Liesel dancing to the tempo of the music, Ahiru followed.

It wasn't long before long Ahiru got lost in the music and was dancing with steps she never thought she knew, and before she even noticed, she was dancing alone. Liesel had stopped to watch Ahiru.

When the music in Ahiru's head stopped she ended her dance in a kneeling position.

_How did I know that dance? And where did that music come from? _She wondered.

"It's because there's more to you then you realize Ahiru." Liesel answered.

Ahiru and Fakir gasped, "How did you know her name?"  
"Because I am the one who gave it to her."  
"What do you mean you gave her that name? Are you-"

"Ahiru's mother? Yes, I am…"

Ahiru stared at this woman in shock. _How could this woman be the mother of me, a duck? _

"Because you are not just a duck. You are really my daughter, Princess Ahiru. And I can prove it to you if you let me. I can release you from this form if you wish, you can be who you really are."

Ahiru pondered this for a moment: _I could really be a girl again? To be able to stand, walk, run, and dance again? I could stand by Fakir as a girl again…? _

Ahiru nodded to Liesel.  
"As you wish." She smiled.

Liesel began to waltz around Ahiru's small form. She moved in a certain pattern and with every step Liesel took, the water around Ahiru began to rise, slowly forming a dome.

As the water dome surrounded Ahiru, she began to feel a change: her wings morphing into arms and hands, her webbed feet shaping into real legs and feet, her feathers slowing turning into skin and hair as the rest of her human body came to form.

When Liesel stopped dancing the water dome fell and what stood in place of Ahiru the bird, was Ahiru the young woman.

Her long orange hair draped down to her ankles. She had grown taller than she remembered. She was clothed in a white lacy dress that was almost as long as her hair.

"A-Ahiru?" Fakir stammered.

She turned her head, her _human _head, to see Fakir.

"Fakir!" She shouted as she rushed over to him, "Can you believe it?!"  
Fakir had moved to the edge of the bank to look closer at Ahiru while she remained on the water. His face was in shock as he stared at her, letting this miracle sink in…

After sometime he raised his hand to her cheek. She was a real girl!  
A smile grew on his face, "It's hard to believe after so long…" he whispered.

Ahiru moved into the warmth of his hand, placing her own hand over his. Oh, how she had longed to feel his hand with her own skin!  
It was perfect….

But it was not to last.

Immediately time stopped around the two.

"Ah yes, the two lovers are united once again," Drosselmeyer spoke in a mocking voice.

Fakir and Ahiru broke away from each other.  
"We're not lovers…" Fakir frowned.  
"Y-yeah!" Ahiru stammered.

"Well, whatever you two are, you are together again for another story. And a _real _tragedy at that!"

"We are _**not **_participating in another one of your crazy stories!" Fakir snapped.

"Oh but I am afraid you are already a part of it. You see, the moment little Ahiru turned back into a girl, you already became part of the story." He chuckled, "What Liesel didn't know was that the moment she released Ahiru from her duck form, the curse of her people was placed upon her."

"What?!" Ahiru cried, "What curse?"

"Why my dear, the moment you step on land, you will be in unbearable amounts of pain. It will feel as if you are burning away from the inside. Why do you think your mother came to you on the lake?"

"No… no that can't be true!" _  
'Just when I thought I could be able to run, walk, jump again. To be able to dance again… with Fakir…' _

"I am afraid so. Now how will the young heroine be able to break the curse and find the shards in order to protect everything she loves dear from the stone army coming!"

"Stone army!?" Fakir repeated

"Why yes! This new story is about protecting not only this town, but maybe even the whole world from a great army made of stone! And the only way to stop it is to find all five shards! Not only will it hold the army back, it will send the other stories back where they belong. Ah yes! A delightful tragic story is about to begin!"

And with that, Drosselmeyer vanished and time was restored.  
Ahiru looked back to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Liesel asked.

"I'm cursed?" She whispered.  
Liesel's eyes widened, "No… he said it wouldn't affect you. It … it couldn't affect you. You were taken away before he placed the curse on the rest of our people."

"But he said once you released me from my duck form I was given the curse…"

Liesel walked up to her daughter and searched her face. Ahiru wasn't lying…

"I cannot believe I trusted him. I should have known this was going to happen. I should have… wait a minute!"

"What?" Ahiru jumped.  
"There is a possibility I could temporarily remove the curse. There is a gem that can defy any spell, magic, maybe even fate itself. But there was so much fighting over its power that the stone was broken into two. I have possession of one half. The other's location is nowhere to be found. However, this one half should be able to reverse the effects of the curse, if it responds to you…"

"Well, where is it?!"

Liesel, opened her hand as small streams of water began to rise to her palm, slowing shaping into a chain with a jagged cut stone. The water solidified and took on its new form as this necklace. The gem that was cut unevenly was deep purple with a silver chain.

"Let's hope it responds to you…" Liesel said as she placed the gem around her daughter's neck.

For a moment, the gem glowed as bright as any star. The light surrounded Ahiru. And just like that, the glow was swallowed back into the jewel.

"Go ahead Ahiru, see if it works…" her mother gestured towards the land.

Ahiru looked to Fakir, who returned her gaze . He extended his hand to her, and pulled her into him. She stumbled just a little too close to Fakir that she couldn't help but blush. She had not even realized she was standing on land.

"It worked." Fakir smiled down at Ahiru.

"Just remember," Liesel warned, " Never let your feet touch the ground at night. The magic is only temporary because the gem broke in half. So be careful! Oh, and if you ever need my help, just call my name at the closest body of water."

"Okay, thank you… mother." Ahiru said with a smile, as Fakir took her back to their home.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Second part finished! Now onto the rest of the story! :D  
Next chapter: The Prince and The Raven  
Where we will welcome back Mytho and Rue! :)

Remember to review! PLEASE!


	3. The Prince and The Raven

A/N: Okay quick heads up, there is going to be this part where the characters are having the same conversation, but in two different places.  
So when you see writing like this: that means it is Ahiru and Liesel talking.  
And when you see writing like **this: **that means Fakir, Mytho, and Rue are talking…

* * *

**Once upon a time, there was a prince who battled a monstrous raven. **

** However, their battle lasted long after their writer's death, so to end the story, the prince sacrificed his own heart to seal away the raven, until their battle would begin again. **

** But the ending was changed and the Prince was victorious over the raven, and took the raven's daughter as his princess. **

** But were the prince's troubles really over, or was their more danger that his author had in store for him?**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"  
"Almost, come on Rue, we have to hurry!"  
"I just hope they're alright. What if Drosselmeyer…"  
"Rue, I promise you, they are going to be okay. Fakir can easily protect anyone, so I know he and Ahiru are safe."  
"I want to believe you Mytho, I do. It's just hard to believe Ahiru is cursed…"

"Don't talk like that. I told you, everything is going to be fine…"

* * *

As the day began to draw to a close, Fakir had to find a way to take Ahiru back to their home without letting her feet touch the ground.  
In the end Fakir ended up carrying her back, leaving a blushing Ahiru in his arms.

And even when they got home, they had to deal with the situation of one bed being in the house.  
The solution ended with Fakir sleeping on the couch, and Ahiru sleeping in Fakir's bed.

Ahiru's first night being a girl… how would this go over? Would she just wake up as a duck again, or would she stay the way she was now?

The moment Ahiru woke up, she immediately checked to see if all that had happened yesterday had been a dream.

To her relief, she was still a girl…

Ahiru crept downstairs to see if Fakir had woken up, but she soon realized he was nowhere to be found. Immediately Ahiru was caught into someone's embrace.  
His arms were gentle and warm… It was Fakir.

"I never got to tell you how glad I am now that you're a girl again." He whispered.

She returned his embrace, "I am too."  
Just like before, everything felt perfect… but it ended quickly when there was a loud knock at the door.

They broke apart, and Fakir answered the door.

There, standing in the door way, were Mytho and Rue.  
"Fakir." Mytho shouted, embracing his friend.

"Mytho? Rue? What are you doing here?"

"Drosselmeyer came to us," Rue explained, "He told us about this new story, about Ahiru… Is she, alright?"

Fakir smiled, "She's fine, she's right here."

Ahiru poked her head out of the door frame. Her face lit up the moment she saw Rue. The two girls held each other tightly and saying things such as: "I've missed you so much!" and, "It's so good to see you again!"

After that was over, Rue had a sorrowful look on her face, "I wish we were meeting on happier times." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ahiru asked.  
"Drosselmeyer made an example of our kingdom with this stone army he created." Rue started to get teary eyed.

Mytho walked up to his princess. Comforting her, he said, "Everyone was forced to flee. We don't know who survived."

Mytho held Rue close. Watching this, Ahiru had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
_'What is this feeling…? Jealousy? … Do I still have feelings for Mytho…?' _

"I'm so sorry." Fakir whispered, breaking Ahiru's thoughts.

"It will be okay," Mytho continued, "All we have to do is find the shards, and everything should go back to the way it should."

'_Back to the way things should? Does that mean I have to go back to being a duck when this is over? Is this only temporary?' _

Fakir started to notice Ahiru spacing out. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"  
"Hmm… yeah. I uh, just remembered something."  
And with that she rushed out.

Ahiru ran to the prodding bridge. She sat down on the ledge and swung her legs over the side.  
"Mother, can I talk to you?" She called to the river running under the bridge.  
Instantly the water rose to take shape next to Ahiru on the bridge. The water disappeared, and in its place was Ahiru's mother Liesel.

"What's wrong Ahiru?" "It's about these shards we have to find…"

"**Well what are these shards for?" Fakir asked his friends.  
"The five shards form an orb." **

"That orb is known as the orb of fate. It can show your future and even give what is necessary to you." Liesel explained. 

"**But it only activates when you accept your fate in the story." Mytho finished.  
Fakir frowned at hearing this, "So how do we find these shards?" **

"**Well that's where Ahiru comes in…" **

"You see Ahiru, you are the only one who can find the shards. It's a power only you wield."  
"Me?!"

"**How is Ahiru the only one who can find these shards?"  
"Because the orb was created when Ahiru was born and was shattered the moment she became Princess Tutu."**

"You changed fate by not only becoming Princess Tutu, but defying her fate as well."

"**So how can Ahiru find them?"  
"She has to access the power on her own…" **

"The only way to access this power is to clear your mind, and hear the shards' voices." 

"What if I can't clear my mind…?" Ahiru said doubtfully.  
"Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
"I think I'm confused. Is it possible to have old feelings come back to you?"

Liesel analyzed this question for a moment. _'Why would she ask that…?' _  
And then it clicked.

"Well, you gave the prince his feelings back, which allowed him to fall for the raven girl, correct?"  
Ahiru nodded. "Maybe he is returning the favor, and giving you feelings you are ignoring…"

Ahiru stared at her mother, "But… he has Rue. He doesn't want anyone else."  
Liesel smiled at her daughter, "When did I say the emotion was towards Mytho?"

* * *

Fakir leaned against the wall, taking in all this information.  
"I had no idea Ahiru had so much responsibility… Wait a minute , what time is it?"

"It looks like it's almost sundown-"  
"What! Oh no. Ahiru!"

* * *

Liesel looked to the west, "Ahiru, it's almost sunset!"  
"What? Oh no! Now what?"

Before her mother could answer, a familiar voice came out from behind the two women.  
"Ahiru!" It was Fakir.

He rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered.

She leaned into him, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten."  
"I'm just glad you're safe…"

Liesel looked at Fakir and Ahiru for a moment, "You seem every protective, Fakir." She smiled.

"Well he is a knight." Ahiru chimed in.  
Fakir only blushed.

"Well then, Fakir the knight. I trust you to take my daughter somewhere safe."  
And with that, Liesel threw herself into the water and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: And now the story sets in motion! The team is together, the plot has been laid out, while feelings and fate are dancing around our heroes trying to get them to dance to their tune.

So who is our antagonist? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Special thanks to: Rose, Kairifreak, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. You guys are wonderful!  
And to Illusion of a Storm, SwEeTvIcToRy12, and dbzgtfan2004 (again) for following!  
And the biggest thank you of all to those who just read the story! :D

See you soon!


	4. Snow White

**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who was as pale as snow. **

** Her stepmother was jealous of her beauty, and for that she decided to kill her. **

** After multiple attempts to end the beautiful girl's life, she finally did it, with something of real beauty, an apple that was poisoned. **

** However, after the girl's tragic death, the wicked stepmother met her own fate by the hands of her once living stepdaughter.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ahiru was turned back into a girl.

From running around town, catching up with old friends, and talking with her mother, Ahiru still could not clear her mind to hear the voices of the shards.

Ahiru was getting impatient. There was so much going on, so much she missed. Her mind was running in so many different directions, mostly because she couldn't shake off what her mother said.

'_This other emotion… What is it? If it isn't jealously, then what is it?' _She sighed.  
She thought coming to the lake would clear her mind, it always did, but this time it wasn't working. She sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.

Ahiru turned her head to see Fakir.  
"No." She frowned.

He sat down next to her, "Is it about the shards?"

"Sort of…"  
He looked at her carefully, as if saying 'what is it?'  
"How am I supposed to find these shards if I can't clear my mind…" She said a little doubtfully.

"I think I have an idea," he held out his hand to her as he stood up, "Dance with me." He smiled.

Ahiru's cheeks turned pink, but gladly took it.

His hands slipped to her waist, gently supporting her with every turn and lift. Their movements flowed so naturally, as if they had danced together for a lifetime. And with every movement they made, that feeling Ahiru did not know was growing stronger.

This was true bliss…

After what felt like an eternity, Ahiru heard a light whisper...

**You will find me,  
fully grown up from a seed.  
Though many of us are here  
I am the only one you need not fear.  
Brown, I stand tall  
Green, I change and fall.  
Can you find me? **

She stopped her movements, "Fakir, did you hear that?"

"No, what was it?"  
"I-I think it was one of the shards…"

He smiled at her, "Then we'd better find it. Come on."

He took her hand and led her back to town to find Mytho and Rue.

* * *

"So you heard a shard's voice through a rhyme?" Rue stated.

Ahiru nodded, "I-I think it might be in the forest... just outside the gates." she said quietly.

Everyone remained silent.  
NO ONE ever left the gates, especially since the last story …  
Just the fear of wondering weather or not ANYTHING was on the other side of the gates was absolutely... unnerving.

But if that was where the shard was…

"I think we should go." Fakir said breaking the silence. Rue and Mytho agreed, with everyone leaving for the gate…

* * *

Everyone's fear quelled when they made it to the other side of the gates.

They were all very much glad to know that there was an outside world from their closed off town.

It was at this point Ahiru heard the voice again, loud and clear:

**Only one tree bears the fruit you seek  
Bright red, picked at its peak  
I am temptation  
I am beauty  
I am rejection  
I am ruby  
What am I? **

Ahiru pondered this rhyme for a moment…

"An apple?"

"What?" Ahiru didn't catch who said that, but she answered anyway.

"It was another riddle; I think we need to look for an apple tree…"  
"So how many apple trees are there?" Mytho wondered.  
"I think we just found out," Rue regretfully spoke, revealing a whole orchard of apple trees.

* * *

Hours passed, and still no luck finding the shard. This trip outside the gate and all the fear they had to conquer was all for not…

That was until Rue began to feel someone's eyes boring into her.

Behind her was a tall pale man in a suit. He had short curly hair that was dirty blonde along with dark brown eyes.

He walked up to her, took her hand, and kissed it saying: "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

Rue pulled her hand away, "Excuse me, but who are you?" She said trying not to sound rude.  
"Why my queen, think nothing of that. Please allow me to give you this. You seem so tired and weary…"  
He pulled out from behind his back, a bright red apple.

"Um… thank you." She stated as she took the apple from the stranger's hand.  
"Please try it." The man pleaded.

Rue sighed and took a bite from the apple. She suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through her body.  
Immediately, Rue lost consciousness as she collapsed into the grass. The man grinned darkly and disappeared into the shadows.

Rue's body lay in the grass motionless, but within her hand was the apple.  
It wasn't long before Mytho stumbled upon his princess' body.

"Rue!"

Within a few minutes, Fakir and Ahiru arrived as well.  
Ahiru was overcome with horror upon seeing her friend. Out of fear she turned and ran without anyone noticing. She didn't know where she was going, but it was far better than seeing what had happened to Rue because of her mistake…

* * *

Mytho held Rue trying to shake her awake; he was starting to cry…

Meanwhile, Fakir took a closer look at the apple. The exposed inside from Rue's bite was glowing a light purple.

"How is it doing this?" He asked.  
"I don't know…" Mytho's voice was dripping with sorrow…

"What do you think Ahiru?"  
There was a long drawn out silence.  
"Ahiru?"  
Still no response…

Fakir went into panic, "AHIRU!"

"What's wrong Fakir?"  
"Ahiru's missing and it's almost sunset."  
"What should we do?"  
"You need to take Rue back home and try to wake her up."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Find Ahiru."

Fakir tossed the apple to Mytho and left the forest.

* * *

Ahiru ran.  
She kept running.

She had to. It was her fault that this happened to Rue.

Eventually, she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. She didn't know where she was, nor what time it was, but she didn't care.  
Even if the curse takes her tonight, it doesn't matter.

Tears welled up in her eyes. There she stayed, unmoving and unwilling.  
She only flinched a moment when she heard footsteps. Someone was coming!

"Wh-who's there?" she said through her sobs.

Whoever it was did not respond. Instead, they placed a hand on her head. They were gentle at first, stroking her hair, but instantly turned violent by digging their fingers into her hair.

They pulled her violently to her feet.  
"Well look what I found." A man said, "A stray duck that ran too far away from the pond."  
The man was tall and pale with short curly hair.

"How… how did you know who I am?"  
"I know everything about you…" He said as her dragged her away by her hair.

* * *

**Well it looks as if Ahiru is in trouble. **

**Who is this man? What does he want with Ahiru? Can her friends get to her in time? Will they be able to wake up Rue? And what about the apple? **

**Find out in the next chapter!  
Rumpelstiltskin **

**Sorry, I rewrote this chapter, because I did not like how it turned out the first time.**

**Big thank you to all that review and left constructive criticism!  
Also to those who are now following the story, and favorite the story! **

**You guys are the greatest!  
Also, if you know any classic fairytales and/or classic ballet stories, I would love to know so I can use them for the story! **

**See you next time! :)**


	5. Rumpelstiltskin

**Once upon a time, there was a greedy king who was foolish enough to believe a plain peasant woman could spin silk into gold. **

** He locked her in a room filled with silk and forced her to spin it into gold, but unknowing to him the woman had an imp spinning the silk into gold for her. **

** Each night the imp would take something from the woman as payment for deceiving the king. **

** Eventually it came to the point to where she had nothing left to give the imp for spinning the silk. And in the end, he planned to take her life as payment for his work, unless she could guess his name. But alas she could not, and for that, she met her end.**

* * *

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes.

Her head ached for having been dragged by her hair to… where ever she was.  
Whatever happened not too long ago was all a blur.  
She tried to move, only to find her arms caught in chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Her feet were just barely touching the ground.

Ahiru glanced around the small room made of stone with only one door with a small window that led to the outside world. She thought she could hear a small river off in the distance, but she wasn't too sure.

The door opened to reveal the man who kidnapped her. "Sunset is fast approaching my dear," he grinned darkly, "Let's see what will happento you then!"  
Ahiru's eyes flashed with horror!

* * *

Mytho carried his unconscious princess, along with the glowing apple, back to the little house they were staying at.

He carefully placed her down on the small couch and put the apple next to her.  
"Rue," he begged, "please wake up!"He wrapped his arms around her and began crying into her shoulder whispering, "Please, I love you! Wake up…"

Finally, seeing her unresponsive, he placed a kiss upon her lips.

When he back away, Rue's eyes fluttered open.

"Rue!" He shouted pulling her into his arms again.  
"Mytho." She whispered returning the embrace.

When they pulled away, Mytho explained what had happened when she was unconscious.  
"Wait what about the apple?" She asked.  
Mytho picked it up and placed it in her hand. Rue examined the glowing apple.

"Mytho, this might sound strange, but… I think there is something inside the apple."  
Mytho's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, get me a knife."

And the two began to scrape away the apple, revealing within its core a shard from the orb of fate.

He stared at it in shock, "Is this-"  
"I think so…" she whispered.

"We better find Fakir." Mytho said, taking Rue's hand and running out the door.

* * *

Ahiru did her best to keep her feet off the ground. She did not know if it was nightfall yet, but it was better to be safe than anything else at this moment.

She looked up at the man, "What do you want from doing this?"

"It's simple really," the pale man smiled, "I want you to use your powers to find the shards for me."  
"How do you know about the shards?"  
"I already told you I know everything that is going on! And once I have the shards, I will bring back the stone army to create the tragic end of this story!"  
"No!" Ahiru screamed, "You can't do that!"  
"Oh, so you won't help me?"

"No." Ahiru said while she slipped from keeping her feet up for so long.  
He sighed. "I expected this from you. Oh well, it won't be long before you have to stand on your feet."

* * *

"Fakir!" Mytho shouted as he and Rue rushed up to him.  
"Mytho, Rue. You're better?"

"Yes…" Rue said gasping for breath, "But… That is not… important." Between her panting, Rue took the shard and placed in Fakir's hand.

Fakir examined the shard carefully, "How did you-"  
"It was in the apple." Mytho answered.  
"Alright, we better hold onto it then. But we still need to find Ahiru."

* * *

The night had finally fallen, however, the moon was not out, almost as if it could not stand to see Ahiru wail and howl in pain. She felt like she was standing in broken glass that was slicing through her whole body. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please… just… stop this…" she struggled to get out.  
The man walked up to the crying girl. He picked her up by the waist, and held her just high enough to where her feet were not touching the ground.

"Listen sweetheart, I'll make you a deal. If you guess my name I'll let you go. If you can't, you'll do what I say."  
"No."  
"Fine, then you can suffer for all I care!" And he dropped her back down to her feet, making her feel fresh stabs of pain.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Looks like things are about to get interesting… **

**Quotes for the next chapter: **_**Rapunzel. **_  
"It seems Drosselmeyer has added a new player to his twisted little game."  
"Aren't you wondering how this story goes?"  
"Just tell us where she is!"  
"I don't know if I can trust you with protecting my daughter…"

**What's going to happen with our heroes now? **

**Did you catch the quote from episode 14 (English dub)?**  
**Thank you to James Birdsong and Swangirl232 for reviewing! That means so much to me! :)  
And thank you to all my followers, you are wonderful!  
And to you for reading!  
And PLEASE, send me some classic fairytales that you like, or ballet stories that the show did not use! **


	6. Rapunzel

**Once upon a time, there was an over protective mother who locked away her only daughter in a tower. **

** The daughter was sheltered from the goods and evils of the world, with nothing to worry about except her continuously growing hair. **

** One day a prince came upon this tower and was enchanted by the daughter's beauty. The two soon fell in love. **

** But when the mother found her daughter with the man, she sent the man away no longer able to see and punished her daughter by cutting off her hair and locking her away forever.**

* * *

Fakir's worry grew with every passing minute. He couldn't stand not being able to do anything, especially when it came to Ahiru!

He didn't understand why he felt this way, but right now, he didn't care!

"How are we going to find her, if we have no idea where she is?" Rue asked.

Fakir stopped moving. She was right, they really had no idea where Ahiru was…  
He looked around, when he noticed a small river.  
"I think I have an idea." Fakir said as he approached the water.

"Liesel!" He called.

Upon hearing her name, Liesel rose out of the water.  
She noticed everyone's faces struck with worry and fear.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Everyone was quite for a while, unsure of what to say…  
Finally Fakir spoke up.

"Liesel… we can't find Ahiru. She's missing…"  
Liesel's eye's shot open with horror.  
"But… how-"  
"It's because of this!" Rue interrupted, holding up the shard.

Liesel's attention shifted to Rue and the shard.  
"You found one…?"  
Rue only nodded as Liesel came closer to her.

"May I see it?"  
Rue handed it over to her without question.

Liesel examined the shard very closely. Finally she looked up at the trio.  
"I can be able to find her with this. But we need something of her in order for it to work."

"What do you mean?" Mytho asked.  
"I mean something she held onto, or something that's a part of her like hair or blood."

"I'll find something." Fakir stated and left without another word.

He returned a few minutes later with a few strands of Ahiru's hair that he got from her pillow.  
Liesel took the hair, placed it on top of the shard, and instantly the shard was surrounded by water to form a bubble.

The bubble caused the shard to rotate at a fast pace as the bubble itself changed colors. Ahiru's image came into view.  
Her screams were the first sound to be heard. Fakir clenched his fists.

"_Please… just… stop this…" she struggled to get out.  
_A pale man came into view.

"That's the man who gave me the apple!" Rue affirmed.  
"But why did he give you the apple, then kidnap Ahiru?" Mytho questioned.

Liesel motioned them to be quite.

The man picked up Ahiru of the ground.

"_Listen sweetheart, I'll make you a deal. If you guess my name I'll let you go. If you can't, you'll do what I say."  
"No."  
"Fine, then you can suffer for all I care!"_  
Fakir's anger rose at seeing this.

The bubble popped, causing the shard to fall back into Liesel's hands.  
"Well it seems Drosselmeyer has added another player to his twisted little game." She frowned.

"But where is he keeping Ahiru?" Rue asked.  
"There's a hidden room within the walls that surround the town. Follow the river. It will lead you straight to the door." Liesel answered.

* * *

"_Hmh! Well it seems Liesel is becoming too good of an ally to have. But I will deal with that soon enough…"  
"What are you going to do to her -zura?"  
"That's none of your concern Uzura!" *Smack*_

* * *

After gathering a few materials, the trio followed the river which led them to the hidden door within the walls of the gates. It was almost difficult to find, not only because it was night time, but also that the door itself was made up of the stones that created the wall.

The door was locked, but Rue was able to pick it open with a dagger she brought.

The stone door instantly swung open to reveal a large room shrouded in darkness.  
Once all three entered, the door shut itself, while the torches on the walls flickered to life, one by one.

There leaning to the wall to the right was Ahiru's captor.

"So glad you found me." He chuckled.  
"Where's Ahiru!" Fakir snarled.  
"Oh Fakir, so quick to get to the point. Don't you think we should take this opportunity to get to know each other?"

"We're not interested." Mytho said flatly.  
"Are you sure, Mytho? Aren't you wondering how this story goes?"

Fakir unsheathed his blade, pointing the tip at the man's neck. "Just tell us where she is!"

"Wait!" Rue said, pushing Fakir's arm down.  
"Ah Rue, always the civil one." The man said wistfully.

She glared at him, "You're not off the hook just yet. Just who are you? How do you know about us?"  
"Ah yes, the big questions I have been waiting to answer. Alright then. There are those who call me by my last name…Drosselmeyer."

The trio jumped back at hearing this. The man laughed.

"Didn't see that coming did you? Drosselmeyer had more than one descendant. Did you really think Fakir was the only one?"

This time Fakir slammed 'Drosselmeyer' to the wall, with his sword pointing straight at the man's face. "What the hell are you saying?!"  
Drosselmeyer grinned, "Did you really think our dead great grandfather would construct this new story without help?"  
Fakir tightened his grip on his sword.  
"You don't know what is going to happen because Drosselmeyer and I are in control." The man continued, "You don't have enough power to take on both of us. But I guess you'll learn that soon enough. Anyway, I got out what I wanted, so now you can get what you came here for. That door behind you is where your girl is."

Everyone turned around, and sure enough there was another door.

"She was pretty tough. Lasted almost 4 hours of intense pain before passing out."  
Fakir rushed to the door and pushed it open.

There was Ahiru, dangling from two chains around her wrists. Her head was down as the rest of her body seemed to droop more like dead weight.

Fakir took his sword and cut Ahiru free from her chains. Her body collapsed into his arms. He looked at her and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face.  
"It's okay," he whispered to her, "You're safe now."  
Unsure of what he was doing, Fakir gave a small kiss on Ahiru's forehead.  
He lovingly carried her out of her prison.

"He's gone." Mytho said quietly.  
"It's fine. Let's just get out of here."

* * *

"Thank goodness you found her!" Liesel breathed a sigh of relief.  
"She's still unconscious, but she should be fine." Rue smiled to Ahiru's mother.  
"And I'm glad for that."

Liesel's face shifted to a more serious look, "Fakir, can I speak with you. Privately?"

The three friends looked at each other. Mytho and Rue nodded, said their goodbyes, and headed back to their home.

When they were alone, the knight finally spoke. "What's wrong?"  
The queen sighed, "I don't know if I can trust you with protecting my daughter."

"What?! Why?" Fakir said a little startled by her blunt comment.  
"Ahiru ended up in the hands of a villain, under _your _protection. And look at the state she's in now!"

Fakir looked down at the sleeping Ahiru in his arms. "I didn't know the threat was this bad." He responded still looking down at Ahiru.

"Are you kidding?!" Liesel retorted, "Do you think any less when it comes to Drosselmeyer?"  
"I was able to stop him last time."  
"And what about now? What if the unpredictable happens?!"

He glanced up at her."I can handle it," he whispered, "because of Ahiru… We changed fate. Whatever Drosselmeyer throws at us I can change it. But only if Ahiru is there with me…"

Liesel noticed a change in Fakir's eyes.  
"You really care for her don't you." She whispered.

Fakir tried to turn his head away to hid the red that colored his cheeks.  
"So be it then. If my daughter feels safe with you, then I do too."

Fakir looked back up at Liesel and smiled, "Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N: Thus concludes this chapter.  
Now our villain has reviled himself. The princess has been rescued, but the knight is barely hanging by a thread when it comes to having the queen's trust. And it seems someone is not too pleased with Liesel's abilities and guidance within the story which he cannot control. **

**It won't be long before another shard will call out to Ahiru, and the story will go on.  
Next Chapter: Snow White & Rose Red**


	7. Snow White & Rose Red

**Once upon a time, there were two girls, one as pure as snow and one as passionate as a rose, who lived in a cottage and were never bothered by anyone. **

** But one day, a bear arrived asking for shelter from the bitter cold, and the girls were more than welcome to give that to him. **

** As the bear became friends with the girls, he soon had to leave to protect them. The bear hoped the girls would never know of the horrible deeds he would commit.**

** It was soon that the girls learned that the bear was a murderer, and the girls wanted nothing more to do with him, leaving him to wander the woods alone for the rest of his days.**

* * *

Fakir staid by Ahiru's side, just watching her sleep. She didn't move much, but the fact that she was still breathing was relief enough.

It wasn't long before Mytho and Rue arrived.

"How is she?" Mytho asked quietly.  
"She hasn't moved much." Fakir said not taking his eyes off of Ahiru.

Rue placed her hand on Fakir's shoulder, "You and Mytho should go. I'll watch her."  
After a while, Fakir nodded, still looking at Ahiru.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mytho asked.  
"He's the only other person I can think of who can help us here. He has to know something." Fakir answered as he knocked on the door.

The door knob turned and opened up to reveal a boy about the same age as Fakir and Mytho. He adjusted his wire glasses to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Fakir?"  
"Autor, do you still have that family tree of the Drosselmeyer line?"  
"Um… of course, why?"  
"There's someone we think you may know about."

* * *

Rue would constantly go in and out of the room to check on Ahiru.  
For the longest time, there was no change, until a small clock's bell chimed 12.

Ahiru began to toss and turn. Then Rue could hear Ahiru mumble in her sleep:

**I pierce the animal you seek.  
Although he does not shriek.  
I have made his paw my home,  
through which he chooses to be alone.  
Since he was a cub, I gave him pain,  
While he caught fish or was caught in the rain.  
Do you believe this bear can be saved,  
or will he curse you, as I have done the same?**

Ahiru's eyes opened slowly. She sat up to see a stunned Rue standing in the door way.  
"Did… did I just say that?" the drowsy girl asked.  
Rue nodded, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Autor rolled out the long genealogy chart of the Drosselmeyer line.

"Did you happen to catch his name?" He asked.  
Mytho and Fakir only shook their heads.

Autor sighed and began scanning the hand written document. To think there could be _another _direct descendant. It gave Autor mixed feelings about all this.

In the middle of his thoughts, he found him.  
"There! Someone by the name of Ben Drosselmeyer. It looks like he's … your uncle."  
Fakir blinked for a second, "What?"  
"He is your mother's brother."

Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him?" Mytho finally spoke.  
Autor sighed, "Well, it would take a lot of research but I bet we could find something…"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ahiru screamed, "He… he's a descendant of Drosselmeyer?"  
Rue nodded, "Mytho and Fakir went to go find that Autor guy and see if he could shed some light on the matter."

"So what are we going to do?" Ahiru said being a little hesitant.  
"Well, maybe we should start looking into where the shard is." Rue smiled.  
Ahiru held her breath for a moment, 'Are…are you sure?"  
"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"It's just that… what happened last time… with the apple…" Her voice was getting softer with each word.  
Rue sighed, placing her hand on Ahiru's shoulder, "You shouldn't fear the unexpected. We're princesses. That does not make us damsels in distress."

"But I'm no good as a princess… except when I was Princess Tutu…"  
"Ahiru that's not true-"

"No Rue. It is… not being Princess Tutu, it makes me feel … helpless… _Princess Ahiru_ can't do anything but mess up…"  
"Being Princess Ahiru does not make you useless or a mess up! Just because the unexpected will happen, it does not mean you cannot do anything to make it better. You have to keep trying…"

Ahiru remained quiet after hearing this.  
"Alright…" She whispered.  
Rue pulled her into a hug, "We should get ready…"

* * *

The girls gathered a few things for this short journey, after all, how hard could it be to find a bear with a shard in its paw?

It wasn't long before the girls noticed a trail of bear prints along the wall that led to outside the gates… here we go again…

"Looks like we're going the right way." Rue said taking a closer look.  
"Right…" Ahiru said unconsciously

Rue looked up at Ahiru, "Something wrong?"  
Ahiru pulled back from her thoughts. "Um… well, it's just that…"  
"Just what?" Her friend said standing up next to her.  
"This whole princess thing. How is _Princess Ahiru _anything close to Princess Tutu?"

Rue pondered this for a moment.

"Because Princess Tutu's strength originated from Princess Ahiru. What made you Princess Tutu was not just some heart shard from the prince, but really who you already were. Your love for others and the hope you give is what makes you a strong princess. Never forget that Ahiru."

Ahiru smiled at hearing this, "Thank you Rue."  
She looked away for a moment. "Rue can I ask you something?"

"Something else on your mind?"  
"When you say 'my love for others', what do you mean by that?"  
Rue raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ask something like that?"  
"It's just that… I've been confused lately…" she mumbled.  
"Confused?"  
"There are things I just don't understand."

Rue studied Ahiru's comment carefully."I think maybe you should talk to the person you're confused about. I'm sure Fakir would be willing to listen."

Ahiru stiffened at hearing this.  
Rue only smiled, "Come on. We better find that bear."

* * *

The girls had reached the lake from following the foot prints.  
When they were close enough, they began to hear a moaning sound.

Taking a closer look, the girls found a large bear leaning its back against a tree. It stared at its paw, still moaning.

"Is that him?" Rue whispered.  
"I think so."  
The bear looked up at them, "Leave me be!" He cried.

Ahiru began to approach the bear slowly, saying: "Hey, it's okay."  
The bear flinched, "Go away!" He growled.  
"Please, "Ahiru continued, "we want to help you. We can take the shard out of your paw and stop the pain."  
"Take out the shard?" the bear's eyes softened for a moment, then hardened again.  
"No! The shard must stay! Do not try to take it out!"  
"But it will stop your suffering. Isn't that what you want?"

"What?" the bear gasped, "My suffering… gone? Yes that is- NO!" he snapped, "Cursed be the love of the one who takes out the shard!"  
"Cursed? "Rue repeated.  
"Now now, you don't mean that." Ahiru cooed, taking a few more steps closer, "You won't find peace within yourself if you don't let that shard go."

When Ahiru was close enough, as if on command, the bear relinquished he paw to her revealing the shard. Ahiru gently held his paw with one hand, and with the other she carefully pulled out the shard. The moment she did a light shot out, just for a moment, and vanished.

"What was that?"She said looking confused.  
The bear looked at Ahiru, "Why did you curse your lover?"  
"My lover?"  
"Yes. He has been cursed. To be turned into the beast within his heart. And unless he is cured, the beast will soon take control over who he really is…"  
Ahiru shook her head, "I don't have a lover…"  
The bear looked her in the eyes, "But you are in love. I can see it in your eyes. That loved one is your lover, weather he feels the same or not."

Ahiru's eyes took on a gaze of fear. _'So that feeling. It was…"_

* * *

"Fakir, did you find something?" Mytho asked from the other room.  
Fakir stood up from where he was sitting while flipping through a book. "Actually I- GAHH!"

The book hit the ground with a thud. Fakir's head began to feel as if it was burning. His body was changing. His size growing, ripping his clothes. His skin soon covered with fur. His head morphing into what looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear. His hands curling into paws, and the rest of his body cringing into this new beastly form.  
Autor and Mytho rushed in, witnessing what was happening.

When the change was complete Fakir completely slumped to the ground. Autor and Mytho knelt down next to him.  
"Fakir?" Mytho whispered. Fakir moaned in response.  
"Fakir, are you alright?"  
"What just… happened?" He muttered.

"I don't know…"

* * *

A/N: WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I just turned (almost) everyone's favorite character into a beast…

**Quotes from the next chapter: **_**Beauty & the Beast **_**(go figure…)  
**"Well that gem can break the curse."  
"If you give that necklace to Fakir, you won't be able to walk on land again!"  
"This is just one of those unexpected things…"  
"I bring a message from our great grandfather."  
"It was she who gave it to me, right under Drosselmeyer's nose. Right after your father…" "My father?!"

What does all this mean? You will find out soon enough!


	8. Beauty and The Beast

Okay, so this chapter is more of a filler one I guess… sorry.

**Once upon a time, there was a selfish prince who had no love within his heart. There was an enchantress who knew of this and punished him for his cruelness by transforming him into a beast. **

**The only way to reverse this horrible fate was for the beast to fall in love with someone and earn their love in return. **

**One day, the prince's opportunity had come. A beautiful girl, who was lost in the woods, arrived at his castle. **

**The two grew close, and the beast indeed fell in love with the girl, but alas she had to leave to find her missing father. The beast would never know that girl loved him too…**

* * *

Ahiru fell to her knees, clutching the shard to her chest.  
_'What have I done? I messed up again. Why do I keep hurting those close to me?!' _

She shut her eyes and squeezed the shard tighter. The gem around her neck started to glow. The bear's eyes grew large with awe. "That gem! How did you find it?"

Ahiru looked up at the bear, then down at her necklace. She held the gem in her hand.  
"My mother."  
"Well that gem can break the curse."  
Ahiru's head shot up, "Really?"  
"But Ahiru," Rue interrupted, "If you give that to Fakir you won't be able to walk on land again."  
Ahiru looked to Rue, "That's right isn't it. But if it'll cure Fakir…"  
"Your half of the jewel may not respond to your friend," The bear continued, "But the other half should."  
"So where is the other half?" Rue asked.

"I am afraid that is unknown…" he said sorrowfully.

* * *

Ahiru and Rue took their time going to Autor's home, mostly for Ahiru's sake, who was still beating herself up for what had happened. The shard was still held tightly to her breast. Ahiru's mind had left for some other world. A world full of sorrow and guilt. Even after they arrived at Autor's, Ahiru was still lost in a depressing daze.

"Ahiru…" Mytho spoke, trying to bring her back to reality. Ahiru slowly turned her head to him.  
"He's in here." He said quietly, opening the door for her.  
Ahiru glanced inside. She could see what looked like a mound of fur that was breathing heavily on the floor. Ahiru dropped the shard and slowly approached the furry mass. When she was close enough, she whispered: "Fa… Fakir?"

It moved to reveal a head. The head was a mixture of different creatures. The most dominate traits were between a wolf and a bear. It was horrifying. But what gave Ahiru comfort was Fakir's emerald green eyes that had not changed.

"Ahiru?" He whispered.  
She dropped to her knees and placed a hand on the side of his face. It was taking everything she had not to cry at that moment. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "This is all my fault. If I had listened to the bear, I wouldn't have hurt you!"  
Fakir blinked, "Who said you hurt me? You didn't do anything wrong."

They looked at each other. "But you wouldn't be like this if I had-"  
"Ahiru. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't intend to do this. This is just one of those unexpected things."

Ahiru nodded sadly. Then Ahiru remembered.  
"But I can still fix this." She said pulling off the dark violet pendant. "The bear said this gem can cure you."  
She tried handing it to him, but Fakir only shook his head.  
"You need it more than I do…" Fakir closed Ahiru's hand around the pendant.

She was really fighting the tears now. "Then… then I'll find the other half of the gem!"  
"But your mother said no one knows where it is."  
"I'll still find it and fix this."  
With a new drive, Ahiru got up without thinking and ran out the door.  
"Wait, Ahiru!" He was about to run after her when Autor stopped him.  
"If you go out there you'll be driven out of town!"  
"But what if something happens to her! That Ben Drosselmeyer is still out there."  
"You're going to have to trust that she will be safe. Right now, we need to find out more about your uncle."

Fakir fought back for a bit, but eventually gave in. But he wasn't happy about it!

* * *

Ahiru arrived at the lake and shouted: "Mother."  
Right on que, Liesel arose out of the water.  
"Ahiru, why are you here by yourself? And where is your pendant?"  
Ahiru had forgotten she had taken the pendant off. She immediately placed it back around her neck.  
"I had come and talk to you. Mother, I-I…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I… turned Fakir into a beast!" She forced the words out, quickly and painfully.

Liesel was shocked. She came as close to her daughter as she could, and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry my dear."  
"But that's why I came to talk to you. I need to know where the other half of the gem is."

* * *

"Alright," Autor said after looking over all the information everyone found, "Here is what I can tell you about your uncle. He was the brother on your mother's side. He had a great attachment to her. He was not known for writing. There were records of him going into a mental institution. And then it says he just disappeared."

"But does any of this help us?" Fakir frowned, "There has to be more to this!"

"Well well, don't I have a curious nephew." A voice said.  
Everyone turned to see Ben with his back against the door frame.  
"What do you want?" Fakir snarled.  
"Ha. Beast or human, you don't change much."  
"Cut the crap and tell us!"  
"Alright alright. I bring a message from our great grandfather."

* * *

"Ahiru, I told you. No one knows where it is." Liesel informed her daughter.  
"I know. But maybe, if you tell me where you found the first half, then I can find the other half and cure Fakir."

Her mother sighed. "It's just not that easy. Many of the rare gems have fallen into Drosselmeyer's hands. And the few he does not have, are lost to the wilderness. Legend says they were stolen by greedy creatures."  
"But you still haven't told me how you found this one!" She said pulling on the gem.  
"It was given to me. Someone by the name of Edel."  
Ahiru's eyes lit up, "Ms. Edel?!"  
Liesel smiled, "The very same. It was she who gave it to me, right under Drosselmeyer's nose. Right after your father…"  
"My father?" Ahiru repeated.  
Liesel caught herself and quickly said, "That's a story for another time! Point is, I did not find that gem."  
"But we have to try! Please mother."

Liesel sighed, "Alright, I'll do what I can to search for it. But you need to go back to your friends, okay?"  
"But I want to help right now!"  
"You can tomorrow, the sun is about to set." Ahiru nodded, a little let down.

* * *

"There's a certain character in this story Drosselmeyer is getting board with. And unless that character starts knowing their place, they will be taken out."  
"And just who is this character?" Mytho glared.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." And Ben vanished, leaving the rest of the occupants uneasy.  
Within a few minutes Ahiru arrived. She looked more let down than usual.

"Are you okay Ahiru?" Mytho asked.  
She did not say anything. "Ahiru?" She seemed to be lost in a trance.  
"Ahiru!"  
"What?" she said snapping back to reality.  
"Where were you?" Rue asked.  
"I talked with my mother about the other half of the gem. She said she would start looking. And I know we're going to find it." She showed a hopeful smile.

* * *

**A/N: A new search begins. Is the other half of the gem in Drosselmeyer's possession? Or lost to the wilderness? And now there has been a small snip it of Liesel's past. Just what is it? And what about this character being taken out? Who could it be?**

**Quotes for the next chapter **_**The Little Mermaid**_**: **  
"If you're not okay, you can just say so."  
"It's not easy to feel this useless…"  
"Ahiru? Is it really her-zura?"  
"You must not open it. Not if you want to see the pain all over again."  
"Please dance with me one last time Ahiru…"

**I just want to say thank you to those that are still reading and leaving reviews, especially James Birdsong. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying what is happening!  
****And PLEASE send me stories from ballet or fairy tales! THANK YOU! **


	9. The Little Mermaid

**Once upon a time there was a young woman who was bound to the water by her mermaid tail. **

**The mermaid was in love with a human, but could never be with him. When the opportunity came to be able to walk on land she took it, all it cost was her voice. **

**Although she was present with her lover, she was unable to speak with him. **

**Eventually the man grew tired of trying to understand what the woman was trying to say, and instead married another woman, leaving the mermaid broken hearted and reduced to sea foam.**

* * *

"Have the birds said anything Ahiru?" Liesel asked sitting on the lake.  
Ahiru shook her head.

Liesel sighed, "Well I tried talking with some of the other animals that came this way. I haven't found much ether."

Ahiru frowned, "It's been almost a week…"  
"I know dear. I told you this was not going to be easy."  
"But it's not impossible." Ahiru finished.

"I'll keep looking; you should go back to your friends for now."  
Ahiru nodded and left.

* * *

Fakir had to spend most of his time indoors, but the only time he could go outside was at night.  
His new larger form was almost impossible to manage, with fur shedding all over the place, nails that could rip anything without even trying, strange new urges he could not help but do. It was a little rough to get used to, especially now that this situation forces him back to researching in books.

And as much as he wanted to write, to help in what he was good at, he couldn't considering his claws were too big to hold a pen. But it wasn't like turning pages in books was any easier. So for most of the time Fakir did nothing besides doing whatever it is a beast does…

'_I guess this is how Ahiru felt when she turned back into a duck.' _He thought, '_She was able to cope with this so easily.' _  
He smiled to himself, '_She was always self sacrificing. She was so strong on her own. I wish I was like that.' _

Just then the door opened slowly. It was Ahiru.

She walked up to him and sat next to him.  
"How are you holding up?" she asked in a gentle voice.

There were many things he wanted to tell her, but he knew they would only make her feel even worse about herself.

All he could think of to say was: "I'll be alright."

Ahiru placed her hand on his paw. "If you're not okay, you can just say so."

Fakir's heart skipped a beat. Was he afraid to tell her?  
He sighed, "It's not easy to feel this useless…"

She squeezed his paw, "I know how you feel. For a while I thought not being Princess Tutu made me useless, and not being able to walk on land at night or being able to defend myself made me useless. But I realized that it's not true. We all have a purpose, we just have to find it."

He squeezed her small hand in response.

For a moment everything was at peace.  
Just for that moment, there was no Drosselmeyer, no Ben, no story they had to beat.

There was just them. But it was soon interrupted when Ahiru heard a muffled voice, almost as if it was under water:

**I rest under a flowing stream.  
I flow with the movement seen.  
But I will not be revialed  
'Til a great tragedy is appealed  
Wait for me.  
Won't you? I Plea.**

Ahiru knew it was a shard. But now was not a good time to look. For right now, she would wait.

* * *

"Well the third shard has reveiled itself to Ahiru."  
"Ahiru? Is it really her-zura?"  
"Yes. Now be quite you twit! Keep a puppet around people to long and they start getting attached. Anyway, it's time to act!"

* * *

Ben made his move. After wiping the sweat and grease off his hands and face, it was time to look presentable.

The machine was almost complete, but it would have to wait.  
It was time to tell the characters the news.  
He took one last glance at the locked drawer in the corner of the room.

"No!" he ordered himself, "You must no open it. Not if you want to see the pain all over again."  
He quickly turned and ran.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Liesel asked the small field mouse.  
"Yes," She squeaked, "He's guarded that gem for centuries. But nobody messes with him because he's really scary!"  
"Thank you so much." Liesel gently stroked the mouse with her finger, "This will greatly help my daughter."

The mouse gave another squeak, "You are welcome your highness."  
The small creature scurried away.

"Find anything interesting?" Someone from behind Liesel asked.  
She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was.

"What do you want?" She said flatly.  
Ben walked up to Liesel, placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Drosselmeyer is tired of your meddling. You've lost your place in the story, and he's pulling you out. You have until noon to say your goodbyes."

* * *

Ahiru knew something was wrong. The shard kept calling to her:

**The tragedy has been addressed  
I can no longer be repressed  
Come find me now  
Or risk me being drowned! **

It kept screaming out to her, she couldn't take it anymore.

"We have to find the shard."Ahiru blurted out.  
Everyone looked at her.

"Is there another shard?" Mytho asked.  
"Yes, and it won't stop screaming!" Ahiru answered rubbing her temples.

"Do you know where it is?" Rue asked.  
"Somewhere… underwater."  
"Then let's go look for it."  
Ahiru remembered what Fakir said to her earlier, "But what about Fakir?"

Rue sighed, "I don't think he-"  
"I'm not going without him!"

* * *

After convincing Rue that Fakir should come, and trying to cover Fakir with multiple cloaks, they were able to sneak out into the wilderness.

Ahiru could hear the shard getting louder and louder.  
By the time they reached the river, Ahiru's head started to ache from how loud the shard was.

Just then, completely out of her control, Ahiru called to her mother.  
Liesel appeared and the shard's voice was gone…

Liesel wasn't speaking. She wore a sorrowful look.  
She glanced over her shoulder to show that Ben had appeared.  
"So I see you found the character who will be taken out." He stated.

"Taken out?" Ahiru repeated.  
"Yes. Drosselmeyer is sick of this woman's meddling, so she will be removed."  
"What? But mother…"

Liesel finally spoke, "It's true. I haven't been playing by Drosselmeyer's rules, and he won't have that."  
"He can't do that…" Fakir whispered.

"Remember, Drosselmeyer and I are in control. We can do what we please."  
"Fakir can just write her back in." Mytho stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes of course. Let's see the beast try to take on two spinners when he himself is unable to spin a story."  
Fakir looked away. He was right. He couldn't do anything.

"Just let it be." Liesel stated, "Once Fakir is cured, he will have more than enough strength to defeat you both."  
"_When _he is cured? Really?! Good luck with that." Ben chuckled, "Just say your goodbyes and let's go."

Liesel looked to her daughter, "Please dance with me one last time Ahiru…"  
Ahiru held her breath. "Don't say that!" She cried.  
"Please Ahiru." Liesel held out her hand.

Ahiru hesitantly took her mother's hand.

That song Ahiru heard the first time she danced with her mother began again. But this time everyone could hear the music. As the two danced, Liesel began to sing:

_So as the girl fell to sleep  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air  
One by one  
What rise and grow large are my beloved wishes.  
What poured down to Earth are the thousand of  
Dreams  
On the night when the silver eyes were shining,  
What came born was you.  
No matter how many millions of years  
Return the prayers back town to the Earth  
I will never cease to pray  
Oh please show the child what love is  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold _

When the song was over, Liesel and Ahiru ended their dance with a hug and held each other tight.  
She whispered in her daughter's ear, "The other half of the gem is in the possession of the white snake. He resides along the outside walls of the city. He has the gem you're looking for."

"R-really?"  
"Yes, you can find him and cure Fakir."

Liesel looked up at her daughter's friends, "Mytho, Rue. You make sure your kingdom is restored. Never let your friends down, especially at this point. Understand?"

"Yes." They said in unicent.  
"Fakir, you protect my daughter at all costs. Be true to her and everyone around you. Understand?"  
He nodded.  
"Then take her now." Liesel swiftly handed her daughter over to the beast, despite her daughter's protests. Ben extended his hand to Liesel.

"Goodbye Ahiru. I love you."

She took Ben's hand and disappeared, leaving behind nothing by sea foam.

At that moment, there was a scream Ahiru heard:

**Come find me now  
Or risk me being drowned!**

And then it clicked.  
Ahiru jumped out of Fakir's arms and dived into the water.  
When she broke through to the surface, in her hand was another shard.

"Thank you mother. I love you too…" She whispered to the shard.

* * *

**A/N: A good farewell to the beloved Liesel… :( But because of her, Ahiru found the shard and the other half of the gem is within reach! Who or what is the mysterious white snake? Can Fakir and Ahiru be able to handle him? What else awaits our heroes? **

**Gees! A five pager! Anyway, thanks to SoSaysL and James Birdsong for reviewing and leaving story suggestions! You guys are the best!  
Also, the song Liesel sang was the 14th Melody from D. Gray Man, with a few changes in the phrases. **

**Quotes from the next chapter **_**The White Snake: **_  
"So looking for his published works is pointless." "Then we'll need to look for his unpublished works!"  
"You refuse to help me? Then I'll take payment from your unkindness. Starting with that pendant!"  
"I'm sorry I scared you… It's just… hard to control."  
"You wisssh to retrieve my gem? Then you mussst avoid my fangsss!"


	10. The White Snake

**Once upon a time there was a servant who stole a covered dish from the king. This covered dish was white snake. **

**With this white snake, the servant was able to speak to animals, and help them when they asked for it. **

**However, one day the man ran into a baby raven, who was asking for food, otherwise the raven would die. The man did not trust the raven and did not help him. **

**In return the raven killed the man as payment for letting him die.**

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise.  
All was quiet and no one was out, except for a beast and his princess sneaking out to the other side of gate.  
It was the beast who spoke first.

"How did your mother find out about the gem?"  
"I don't know. But it will cure you. He resides on the outer wall. So if we just keep following it, we can find the white snake!" she said her voice full of hope.

Fakir couldn't help the tug at the edge of his snout.  
They looked at each other. Ahiru took his paw with one hand and placed her other on the side of his head.  
"I promise I'll fix this." She whispered.

* * *

Within a few hours the town came to life, and a certain prince and his raven princess were searching for more information about the dark puppet master that was Drosselmeyer. Along with them for guidance was the expert on all things Drosselmeyer, Autor.

"Remind me again what it is we're looking for?" Autor's voice was oozing with aggravation.  
"We need to find out what story Drosselmeyer has us trapped in." Mytho informed trying not to lose his patience.  
"But all of his works had the endings ripped out so they wouldn't come true. So looking through his published works is pointless."

Rue shut the book she was flipping through, "Then we'll just need to look for his unpublished works!" she snapped.

* * *

Ahiru and Fakir continued moving throughout the day along the wall. For the most part nothing happened. However, Ahiru would notice out of the corner of her eye a small raven following them close from behind. Finally, the raven mustered up enough strength to land in front of the two.

"Please," the raven cawed, "Help me! I'm going to die without food!"  
Fakir threw a protective arm over Ahiru.

"You refuse to help me?!" the raven sounded furious, "Then I'll take payment for you unkindness. Starting with that pendant!"

The raven lunged at Ahiru's neck. But Fakir sliced the back bird with his claw.  
"Stay away from her." He muttered. He looked back at Ahiru. She had never looked more terrified.  
"I think we should keep going." The beast whispered.

* * *

"Rue, Autor. I think I found what we're looking for." Mytho sounded excited.

Both rushed over to him.  
"Autor, is this true?"  
Autor peered over the prince's shoulder.  
"I haven't seen this before…" Autor whispered, "Drosselmeyer really had unpublished works…?"  
"It says here, he hid them away within this town."  
"Now the question is, where?"

* * *

Ahiru remained quiet the rest of the search. Was Fakir's beast form taking over?  
Fakir began to notice Ahiru acting strange. "I'm sorry I scared you…" He whispered, "It's just hard to control-"

Ahiru tugged at Fakir's shirt, the one she and Rue had to attempt to make since nothing else would fit Fakir's new form.  
She only shook her head.

Right then a whole swarm of ravens had appeared. They surrounded a gigantic white snake. The ravens and the snake all turned in unison and glared at the beast.

"You," the snake hissed, "are the one resssponsssible for a raven'sss death." Both remained silent.  
"Well, one deed dessservesss another. That isss why thessse ravensss are going to attack you!" The ravens all struck at the beast.

"Fakir!" Ahiru shouted.  
"Halt princessss," the snake continued, "You wisssh to retrieve my gem?"  
Ahiru nodded stiffly.  
"They you mussst avoid my fangsss!" The serpent unhinged his jaw and leapt at Ahiru. She quickly spun out of the way.  
"Why are you attacking me?"  
"You want my gem and I cannot allow that!"  
"But why? What do you have to gain from keeping it?"  
The snake made another swift motion which she dogged with an arabesque. By this point her movements and the snakes became more of a dance than attacking and avoid.  
"It keepsss me from ssshedding my ssskin. I refussse to change."

"But change like that is natural," she said in a gentle voice, "You shouldn't be afraid of something like that."  
The white snake soon flowed with her movements, as if submitting to her wish.  
"Only… natural?"  
"Yes."  
The snake shut his jaw, "Then… I will give you the gem." The snake began to shed its skin.  
Once that was done, within the skin was the dark violet gem.  
"The ravensss ssshould have left your friend alone by now." Ahiru picked up the gem, curtsied to the snake, and ran to Fakir.

The ravens had ceased their attack on the beast. Fur had been plucked out. His clothes had been ripped up with blood seeping though. He was breathing heavily on the ground. He was dying.

"Fakir!" She screamed.  
When she was close enough she dropped to her knees. She took his hand, placed the other half of the gem in his palm, and closed his fingers around the stone. Instantly his form started to glow. His fur was deteriorating. His size was shrinking. His face morphed back down. His claws losing shape. He was human again.

His clothes swallowed his post-beast form. It was hard to tell if Fakir was moving or not.

Fakir groaned and started to get up. But before he could, Ahiru tackled him.  
"I thought I lost you!" She cried.  
"Ah…Idiot… you're… hurting me." He moaned.  
"Oh sorry…" she let go of him except for his hand that held the violet gem.  
He placed his hand, his human hand, on her cheek and smiled at her. Without warning, his lips met hers. They moved closer, holding each other tight.  
They broke apart, keeping their foreheads together.

"You're amazing Ahiru." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Fakir has been cured, and it seems he and Ahiru have finally showed their true feelings for each other. But what about these unpublished works of Dorsselmeyer's? And just what do the villains have planed next? **

**Quotes for the next chapter **_**Foundling Bird**_**:  
**"Drosselmeyer's talent is wasted on a wretch like you!"  
"You think controlling people and putting them through Hell is any more noble?!"  
"Ben kidnapped him!"  
"You say you are not like us, but you instinctively did exactly what Drosselmeyer or I would have done."

**Special thanks to missrajaram for following and favorite the story, KarissaLaDoe for favorite, Time Angel Kiko for following, and Pilz von lichen for following and favorite! You guys are wonderful!  
Another special thanks to James Birdsong for the positive review!  
And to you for reading and putting up with my horrible descriptions… You guys are the greatest! **


	11. Foundling Bird

**Once upon a time there was a magical boy who was found in a bird's nest and was taken in by a noble woman's step daughter. **

**The boy fell in love with the girl, but the step mother refused to let the daughter go. So the boy and the girl ran away to be together. **

**The noble woman sent her servants after them two times, where the boy used his magic to transform the girl and himself into: A rose bush with one rose, and a tower with one chandelier. **

**The final time the noble woman herself went after them, as the two lovers turned into a lake and a duck. The noble woman fell into the lake and began to drown but as this happened, she took the duck with her, killing the girl as well.**

* * *

"We've been at this for hours. There's nothing here." Autor frowned, "No one knows where his unpublished works were hidden!"  
Autor had said this for the _longest _time… and Rue had just about had it!

"Well we figured you would know something! I mean, how many years have you spent studying this guy!?"

Autor started cowering in fear, when Mytho came to his rescue holding a book in his hand.

"Wait Rue. I think I found what we need." He flipped to the very end of the book and opened it to the inside of the back cover to reveal something scratched into it. "It looks like Drosselmeyer created some sort of failsafe system, just in case someone close to him came looking for his works. It's a guide that knows where he hid the stories, and I think this might say where we can find it."

* * *

Fakir had to lean on Ahiru for support on their way back into town. Fakir was weighed down by his baggy clothes and how the fabric clung to his wounds.  
It was painful, but he could manage, he had Ahiru after all…

"Don't worry," Ahiru said with a determined voice, "You'll feel better soon."  
"I'm already starting to…" Fakir smiled as he kissed her head.  
It was just another moment they had together. Something they wish could have lasted. But, like most of the time, they were interrupted.

At that instant Ben had arrived.  
"Well well, it seems my nephew has been cured. And it looks like he is still hanging out with the bird girl." He smirked.

Fakir was about to charge at him, but was halted by Ahiru.  
"What do you want?" She said calmly.  
"Don't worry duck girl, I'm here for your boyfriend, not you!"

Fakir glared at Ben, "Don't talk to her that way!"  
"Then why don't you and I talk?"

Ben grabbed his nephew by the wrist, pulling him away from Ahiru.  
"Go back to your friends you runt." He commanded before he vanished, taking Fakir with him and leaving Ahiru to herself.

* * *

Fakir and Ben arrived in a strange area. A world filled with gears that were either mowing in a steady motion or were completely still.

"Where are we?" Fakir asked in shock.  
"Just a little loophole in time. While we are here, we get a chance to talk!"  
"What is there to talk about?"  
"Your reckless writing skills that cost me my sister! That is why I brought you here! Just what the hell did you think you could accomplish? Did you really think a child could handle those ravens?! A child! Drosselmeyer's talent is wasted on a wretch like you!"

"Oh really?" Fakir retorted, "What about you? You think controlling people and putting them through Hell is any more noble?! I use this power to protect people!"

Ben laughed, "Of course, the young puppet master who is gentle on the pull of the strings. You just keep denying that your power is to control fate, to control people. You cannot escape who you are! No one cannot escape you will."

Fakir clenched his fists, "You're wrong," His voice was low but firm, "I don't have to control people if I allow the character to choose their fate."

"Fine, you can stay in denial if you wish, but I will make you see reason."

* * *

Ahiru burst through the door to the library, completely out of breath. "Rue, Mytho… are you… here?" she said in between pants.  
Ahiru could hear footsteps from behind the bookcases. It wasn't before long that Rue, Mytho, and Autor came to her side.

Mytho raised an eyebrow, "Ahiru, where is Fakir?"  
After catching her breath Ahiru answered, "Ben kidnapped him!"  
"Why would he do that?" Autor asked.

Ahiru looked at Autor with an annoyed look, "I don't know! But we need to find him!" Ahiru said trying to pull her friends out of the library.

"Ahiru wait!" Rue stated, "Look at your feet."  
Everyone looked down, only to see Ahiru's feet and the rest of her body slowly disappearing.  
Ahiru began to panic, "What's happening?!" She shrieked.

"Calm down!" Autor yelled. But by then Ahiru had completely vanished.  
"Now what do we do?" Rue's voice grew with worry.

"I don't know. But I think I know where we can start looking…" Autor answered.

* * *

"You see Fakir, the real reason I am in this story is to not only help Drosselmeyer, but also for my revenge!"  
"Revenge?" Fakir repeated.  
"Yes. To avenge my sister and her husband that you murdered. After they were gone, all they left me was a drawer of a few possessions and custody over you. I was fine with taking the drawer, so long as I did not open it, but I could never take in the child who killed his parents. Her being gone, her husband being gone, but you being alive! I couldn't stand it! I lost control. That mental institution was supposed to help me. And it did. I formulated a plan to summon Drosselmeyer, and take my revenge. And now, this is where the pieces come together. Now if you're a writer who can protect people, let's see you 'protect' these people now. In these three situations you must try and save these people. If you succeed I lose my soul to Drosselmeyer; but if you fail, you lose your soul."

"I won't lose!"  
"Alright then," Ben grinned, "We will call out the situation, after all a voice is just as powerful as words on a page. But be mindful of your choice of words."  
Ben summoned a gear before the two of them.

"The first situation: Within a small home there was a rose bush which caught fire. The fire began to spread throughout the house."

There within the gear was exactly what Ben had said.  
"How do you save them?"  
Fakir breathed in and out, "But the fire was stopped by… a rain storm. One that was strong enough to put out the fire, but gentle enough to keep the house from falling."  
And Fakir's words came true.

"Huh. I guess you won that one. Onto the next then."

A new gear came before them, "The second situation: Many people came into castle, only to find out they were locked in and it was about to collapse. Be mindful of what you say. One wrong word and they will be crushed. That will be more blood on your hands."

Fakir slightly panicked, what could he do? Then it came to him.  
"The people found a hidden door, which lead them to a tunnel that could lead them out of the castle."  
"But the door was locked."  
"Um… one of the people found a key and unlocked the door."  
"They were all sealed inside by the falling rocks."  
"But… the door led to an underground tunnel which lead them to the outside and out of harm's way…"  
Fakir was getting tired, it was difficult coming up with something quickly.

Ben only smiled, "Alright, final one: A young princess had weights tied down to her ankles. She was tossed into a lake. And you want to know the plot twist, Fakir? It's your precious Ahiru."

"What?!" Fakir looked to the gear and Ben's words were true. Ahiru was drowning.

Fakir's worry began to consume him. He couldn't focus.  
But he had to do_ something!_  
"But Ahiru didn't drown because … she was… taken out… right out of the water by… myself…?"

Right then, everything around Fakir and his uncle ceased moving.  
Ben laughed, "Such vague words nephew. Now look what you've done. You pulled her out of the story just like I myself did with Liesel."

Fakir gasped in horror. Ben laughed harder, "You say you are not like us, but you instinctively did exactly what Drosselmeyer or I would have done. But oh well. Before I give my soul to Drosselmeyer I better tell you what is to come next. Drosselmeyer will attach my soul to his newly finished machine, putting him in absolute control over the story. And the stone army will be closer than you think."

Ben soon dropped like a stone. Fakir stumbled over to the limp body of his uncle and checked his vital signs. He was dead.  
Fakir began to breathe short and quick breaths.  
This was bad, really bad. He was breaking down. The one he cared the most for, was pulled out, by his hand. How could he protect people if he did exactly what his uncle and great grandfather would have done? What was the point of changing if he was already going down the same path?

Fakir was soon surrounded by light, and in the next instant, he fell out of Drosselmeyer's grave and surrounded by Autor, Mytho, and Rue.

"Fakir, what's wrong?" Mytho asked with worried eyes.  
Fakir slammed his fist to the ground, tears falling from his face, "She's gone…" he whispered, "I pulled her out… Just what they wanted me to do… She's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Man this was a tough one to write. Especially Ben's monologue.  
Anyway, Ahiru has been pulled out of the story just like her mother. Where does that leave her? What will happen to her in this 'limbo' of the story? And what about Fakir? Has he lost the strength to write anymore? Has his fear won? **

**Quotes from the next chapter **_**Mother Hulda: **_  
"I cannot believe you are here!"  
"It's time I tell you our story."  
"You would live at the cost of his death… the greatest sign of love."

**Thank you to Eloise for the wonderful review! I am so glad you like how the story is going!  
Also thanks to charlesie for favorite the story, deadlyrose123 for favorite and following the story too!  
And a special thanks to you for reading this chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this story! **


	12. Mother Hoddle

**Once upon a time, there was a young girl who was forced to work hard by her wicked stepmother and stepsister.**

**One day as she was sewing something by the well, she pricked her finger, causing her needle to fall into the well and her blood to spill into the water. **

**She dived into the water only to find herself in a new world, were her suffering would end under the care of a woman by the name of Mother Hoddle. **

**But did the girl really belong in this new world, or was she just pretending in order to escape her suffering?**

* * *

Ahiru couldn't remember what had happened.

She remembered vanishing before her friends…  
Appearing in a lake…  
Sinking in the lake, but not drowning…  
A light…

And now, she didn't know where she was.  
Everything around her was a blue sort of haze, with a few glowing lights here and there.  
She wasn't standing, she was floating…

What was going on? Where is this place? What matters anymore?

"Ahiru!"  
A voice.  
A familiar voice.  
A voice from a distant memory.

"Ahiru," the voice called again.  
It was gentle.  
It belonged to the woman who came down next to her.

Her blue leotard and white tutu shined brightly in the lights of the haze.  
"Mo…mother?" It was hard to concentrate.

"My Ahiru! I cannot believe you're here!" She held her daughter in a small hug.  
"What is- How is- Where is now?" Ahiru did not understand what she was saying.

"Ahiru, listen to me. Because you are so young, your mind is easily lost in this void. Listen and focus on my words. It's time I tell you our story."

Ahiru tried to process what her mother was saying.  
"Our… story?"  
"Yes. Listen to my words, and you will understand all that has happened…"

* * *

_A long time ago, there was a kingdom created by a young Drosselmeyer that was filled with certain humans that had magic running through their veins.  
It was forbidden for these people to have anything to do with normal humans.  
But one courageous princess was able to meet one of these 'ordinary' humans and soon fell in love with him. _

_They secretly got married and kept it that way until she became queen and pregnant with their baby girl. _

_The people were displeased with this, but the lovers did not care.  
They eagerly awaited the birth of the girl that their subjects called tainted. _

_But one day, the ordinary man stumbled upon the man controlling their fate and learned what he had in store for them.  
The mother would die in child birth, leaving the father to care for the child by himself and having unworthy subjects. The father would soon be thrown out of power by his subjects and die in the wilderness. And as for the child and the kingdom. The subjects drowned the baby and lost control, thus destroying the society._

* * *

"Ahiru, do you remember when Drosselmeyer tried to drown you in the lake of despair?"  
Ahiru's eyes widened, "Yes…"  
"That was because you were not drowned as a child. It was to fulfill your role in his past story he did not complete."

"But... why did I... not drown?"  
"There was a lot that happened. Your father made a deal with a shaman to allow us and you, to never drown…"

* * *

_He told the people of the kingdom their fate and earned their trust.  
But the spell to keep everyone from drowning cost a life, so he gave up his own.  
You would live at the cost of his death… the greatest sign of love. _

_But the one thing he forgot was the mother's death.  
Edel knew of this and took pity on her._

_She had become a dear friend to the queen, which was why she was so fond_ _of the princess_ _in_ The Prince and The Raven.  
_She would often tell the queen of how warm it felt to touch the queen's stomach while she carried the infant in her womb.  
Edel also told her how much she wanted for the mother to see her daughter's warm face.  
So Edel gave her the pendant to save her life._

* * *

Ahiru remembered something.  
A faded memory that she was trying to bring back… What was it?!

"Ms. Edel… said… I had… a warm face…"

Liesel looked at her child with awe, _'I guess Edel hadn't forgotten…'_  
"Well because of that you were able to live and our fate was changed…

* * *

_But Drosselmeyer was not pleased.  
Drosselmeyer was still alive then, and had more control over the story than he does now.  
He took action into his own hands.  
He stole you out of my arms, extended your father's spell into a curse, and sheltered you for 13 years._

* * *

"You spent your first few years as a girl and others as a duck. That is why you had small memories of being a girl."

A new question started to form in Ahiru.  
"Why… was I… turned into a duck?" She was fighting to stay focused.

"Drosselmeyer thought it was a suitable punishment for you. To be the same class as a swan but never have that grace. And in time, your duck form began to affect your human form. That's why you became so clumsy as a girl."

It all made sense now. Why everything happened the way it did.  
And now she was trapped in this void… But at least she had her mother and their story to hold on to.

It was all she had at this moment to keep her sanity.

"Mother… how long…?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long… will we… be in this void?"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Hello I am back. Sorry about that. I was in a production of **_**Fiddler on the Roof**_** which took away most of my time. **

**Anyway, I'm afraid I do not have quotes for the next chapter **_**The Blue Light**__, _**but**** here is some food for thought about it:  
**Fakir seems to be stricken with fear, who/what will get him out of that to save Ahiru?  
Exactly how close are Drosselmeyer's unpublished works?  
What was this fail safe Mytho was talking about?

**A big thank you to DayDreamerKnight for following, marzi2125 for following, Diabolical Kitsutora for following, and Br0k3n Ang3l for the review, following, and favorite. And especially you for reading this far! **

**You are the best!  
I'll write more soon I promise!  
See you all soon! **


	13. The Blue Light

**Once upon a time, there was a knight who as discharged by the king because of his wounds from battle. **

**The knight, who left with an angry huff, made a deal with a witch to let him stay the night if in return he would retrieve her blue light at the bottom of a well. **

**The knight had no idea he had been tricked into falling into the bottom of the well. In return he kept the blue light for his own after he escaped the bottom. **

**He used the light to summon a dwarf who would do as he commanded. He ordered the dwarf to make the princess become his servant. But was the knight really happy with having control over the innocent girl?**

* * *

Mytho knelt down next to Fakir and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Fakir jerked away at the contact.

"Fakir, tell us what happened. We can fix this if you tell us." Mytho said calmly.

Fakir took a few seconds to recollect himself. "Ben kidnapped me and forced me to be a part of this writing challenge. Whoever lost would lose his soul to Drosselmeyer."

"WHAT?" Autor interrupted, "How can he do that?"  
Fakir looked down, "I'm not sure…"

Mytho placed his hand on Fakir's back, "Go on."

"It was three situations in which we had to save people. The last challenge was…" Fakir was struggling to force the words out.  
"Was…?"

"To save Ahiru from drowning…"  
Silence passed over the group.

"Where is she now?" Rue's voice was cracking from fear.

"I… I took her out… I did just what Drosselmeyer would have done… controlling her like a puppet master would do…" Each word stung with immense pain.

"Fakir that's not true." Mytho reassured, "You were only trying to protect her. That doesn't mean you are like them."

Fakir pushed Mytho away, "How do you know that!? After what I did… how do you know I won't go down that same path?"  
"Because you are not mentally unstable like they are!" Autor interjected, "You're the first person of the Drosselmeyer line who didn't want to abuse your power for your own purposes."

Fakir looked to Autor, "But that doesn't mean I could start…"

Mytho, Rue, and Autor looked at one another.  
"I've never seen him like this." Mytho whispered.

"What are we going to do now?" Rue asked amongst the group.  
"I got it!" Autor snapped, "I'll help Fakir get out of this state and get him to write Ahiru back into the story. You two can go find Drosselmeyer's fail safe system and find the missing works."

"Autor, do you think you can do that?" Mytho asked.  
"Of course. I promise you, he will be back to normal with Ahiru by his side!" He said with determination.

Mytho and Rue nodded and rushed off.  
Autor walked up to Fakir and pulled him up. "Come on, we need to get you writing again."

But Fakir pushed away, "I just can't trust myself to do that Autor."  
"But wouldn't you rather fight with your given abilities, than drown in your own fear?"

"…I don't know…"

* * *

"Mytho, did that book say where and what that fail safe was?" Rue asked her prince.  
"Not exactly. It said something along the lines of:

_Something to protect  
Descendants is what I expect.  
Where it hides is where I dwell,  
Down in the bottom of a well _

Rue pondered this for a moment, "So, it is somewhere near a well?"  
Mytho shrugged, "I believe so."

"But the only well I've seen is on the outskirts of town. But no one has used it in ages."  
"Then that's where we should start! Let's go Rue." Mytho said taking her hand.

* * *

Autor dropped Fakir at his writing desk.  
"Fakir, you have to write! We need you, _Ahiru_ needs you!"

"Why? To control her and everyone else? I just can't do it…" Fakir ran his hands through his hair.

"Fakir…" Autor sighed, "You're not just a controller. You're… you're one of us."  
Fakir looked up at Autor, "What?"  
"You are not just a writer; you're one of the characters. You are not like the other ancestors because unlike them… you have gotten down to the level of the characters and became one of them! They have only experienced what it was like to_ be in control_, not to _be controlled_. You understand us. Don't you see that?"

A new light formed in Fakir's eyes.  
A new realization.

"You're right Autor." He said in a low voice, "I am more than just a writer, or a controller. I… I am a character!"

"That's the spirit! Now do you see what you are capable of?"  
Fakir nodded with a smile.

* * *

"This is it." Rue said squeezing Mytho's hand.  
He looked at her with a smile, "It will be alright Rue." He gave a small kiss to her hand.

The couple walked closer to well, only to hear a small voice stop them.

"halt!"  
Rue and Mytho looked around.  
"down here!"

There at their feet was a dwarf about 2 inches tall. He looked like a classic garden gnome.

"if it is the well you seek, you must first prove who you are through speech."

Mytho cleared his throat, "I am Prince Siegfried, and this is Princess Kraehe."  
"Why did you use our story names?" Rue whispered to Mytho.  
"I have a feeling that's what he wants to hear." He responded.

The dwarf looked up with awe struck eyes.  
"from the master spinner's final story?! Who sent you with such honor and glory?"

The prince and princess looked at one another, "Um… Fakir?"  
The dwarf nodded, "the most resent descendant. Very well, I will take you to the lost manuscript."  
The dwarf brought them to the edge of the well.

The couple looked over it, only to find the well dried up.  
"only one may go down, to reach the treasure underground."

Rue and Mytho shared a look, then faced the dwarf.  
"I'll go." Mytho said.

The dwarf gestured to the basket as Mytho climbed into it.  
"Be careful." Rue said with concern striking her voice.  
Mytho gave her a smile for reassurance while the dwarf lowered the basket.

As the basket got lower, the rope began to creak. And without warning the rope snapped.

Mytho dropped faster than a stone, and crashed onto the bottom of the well.  
"Mytho!" Rue shouted, "Are you hurt?"

Mytho rubbed his head, "No… I don't think so…"  
He glanced around the enclosed walls of the well, "Where are the unpublished works?"

"to find what you track, you must look within the cracks." The dwarf informed.  
"Between the stones Mytho!" Rue explained.  
The dwarf nodded and walked away.

Mytho nodded and began feeling around for loose stones.  
It was at that moment a bright light started to glow from behind Mytho.  
He turned to face the source, which was hidden by a stone.

Mytho quickly removed the stone, only to have a bound stack of old papers fall into his hands.  
"Drosselmeyer's unpublished works…" Mytho said with awe struck voice.

But the light was still glowing.

"Mytho, what else is down there?" Rue called.  
Mytho glanced up at the light and reached for it.

Once he gabbed whatever it was, the light was snuffed out, but within his hands was the fourth shard.  
"It's another shard. Drosselmeyer's works were hidden with another shard!" Mytho shouted.

"Mytho that's great! But… how will you get out of there?"  
"Oh… I'm not sure."

The dwarf came back and tossed something down the well, which knocked Mytho in the head.  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
Mytho picked up what was tossed at him… a flute?

"play the song from the flute, which from the ground will be a new shoot. the tune will rise, making the user have abilities which flies."

"What?" Mytho was utterly lost.  
"I think you should play the flute Mytho." Rue offered.

He sighed.  
Mytho placed the flute up to his lips and _attempted _to play.  
The song he found himself naturally playing was one of an up-beat and happy nature.

And right under Mytho's feet, a new shoot from a vine began to grow.  
And then another.  
And then another.  
Multiple shoots began to rise under the prince's feet, creating a platform, which rose to the surface over the edge of the well.

Mytho rose from the depths of the well, and was soon reunited with his princess and the dwarf.  
"that flute has great power, to manipulate plants and other flowers." The dwarf informed.

Mytho handed Rue the shard and the manuscript. "Um… thanks, I guess. Do you want it back?"  
The dwarf shook its head, "I cannot take what is not mine. keep what is yours, for only you control the vines."

"Well thank you." Mytho said taking Rue, the manuscript, the shard, and flute as they rushed back to Fakir and Autor with hope that Ahiru would be there with them.

* * *

**A/N: And that does it for this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it!  
Quotes for the next chapter **_**Napoli:  
**_" These endings… don't make any sense!"  
"I can't save her if nothing comes to me…"  
"You're not going to like this…"

**Special thanks to ConnerMae for following, and James Birdsong for your review.  
And an even bigger thanks to you for reading this far!  
See you soon!**


	14. Napoli

Quick note: the parts that have this() means it is supposed to be crossed out.

**Once upon a time, there were two lovers who longed for the approval of their parents to wed.**

**After a long time, the two lovers were able to convince them to let them be married. **

**But one day when the two were out to sea, a large storm came upon them and separated the two. The woman was held captive by a man of magic, who had caused her to lose her memories. **

**The man eventually gave up looking for her and took his own life.**

* * *

'_I have to get Ahiru back.' _Fakir thought, _'We need her… I need her. But why will nothing come?' _

He ran a hand through his hair. Autor looked over his shoulder, "Still stuck?"  
Fakir turned his head and glared at Autor, "What do you think?"

Before Autor could respond Mytho and Rue arrived.  
"Fakir," Mytho said gently, "How are you feeling?"

Fakir looked to his friend, "I'm feeling more like myself again."  
"And how are things coming… with Ahiru?" Rue was cautious with her words.

Fakir and Autor glanced at one another before Fakir looked down defeated, "I don't know."  
He clenched his fists, "I'm so close to getting her back, saving her- but… I can't save her if nothing comes to me…"

"Something will come to you," Mytho gave a reassuring smile, "After all, she gave you part of something she has."

Fakir gave him a confused look.  
"That gem." Mytho reminded him.  
Fakir blinked a few times at he remembered the risks Ahiru took to find that half of the gem.  
He searched his pockets until he pulled out the violet gem. He closed it around his fingers.

He has to try harder.  
For her sake…

* * *

Fakir staid at his writing desk while Mytho, Rue, and Autor took a closer look at Drosselmeyer's works. Autor tried his best to speed read without getting side tracked by what he would find.

In the middle of his flipping pages, he came across a page that looked like it had been attacked by wolves. Multiple words had been crossed out and re written.  
It was when he came across the name 'Liesel' that he decided to take a closer look at this particular set of pages.

"What about this page?" He said handing a page over to the Mytho and Rue. The two scanned the page, seeing phrases like:

_'Liesel (died) survived child birth" _  
_ 'The (hated) loved child was a (drowned) stolen' _  
_ and, 'The king was (banished) killed by his own (people) will.' _

"This can't be right," Rue squinted at the page, "who changed the story?"

Autor flipped through a few more pages.  
"These endings… don't make any sense!"  
"What?" Mytho said looking up from the page he was reading.

"It looks like Drosselmeyer just tossed a bunch of letters around and called it an ending."  
"That can't be right!" Rue said as she snatched the works from Autor.

There was no denying it, these endings looked like scrambled words.

"Why would Drosselmeyer end a story like this?" Mytho asked, hoping someone would answer, but he didn't expect one.

* * *

A strange laugh echoed in the dark between the clanking gears.

"So close to knowing your fate, but alas you are too far to know what I have in store for you."  
"What do you mean –zura?"  
Drosselmeyer jumped at the sound of Uzura's voice. She was always sneaky like that. But at the same time, she was changing.  
Uzura had been changing a lot physically. She was changing so much now it was as if another thing would change the very next day. But the sight of her face was always a sour reminder of a certain puppet Drosselmeyer wish he could have burned himself for her disloyalty.

"Nothing Uzura," He said trying to control his anger. He had already taken his aggression out on the puppet… child before. It was something that couldn't be helped.  
He wanted the child on his side, but he did not want her going against him as Edel did. He was just lucky she was so naïve that she would forgive him easily.

"Uzura, would you go check on Ahiru and Liesel?" He knew how much it pleased the child… no puppet, to see her.  
"Okay –zura!" Uzura cheered while beating her small drum.  
She wandered past a few gears to a worn out and rusted gear off and hidden away from the rest. A bright blue haze lit on Uzura's face that was coming from the gear. Ahiru was floating by herself. The older woman Uzura had seen earlier was gone.

"Ahiru! Are you okay –zura?"  
Ahiru blinked, "Who speaks? Asking… for my sake? NO… just a voice, nothing there… only a voice…"

Uzura walked back to Drosselmeyer.  
"Ahiru is talking funny –zura."  
Drosselmeyer stroked his beard, "So she is losing her mind in the void. Hmm… won't be long before she is lost entirely. Perhaps the ending will change."

* * *

Fakir stared at the blank pages that lay on his desk. He looked back at the pen he had picked up and put right back in the inkwell again.

Writers block at its worst…

Fakir took out his half of the stone he and Ahiru shared.  
"Ahiru, how can I find you? Where can I reach you?"

The jewel caught the light, and somehow… inspiration caught him.

_Once, there was a princess who was taken away and hidden in the darkness.  
It took the one who cared for her the most to rescue her.  
The knight had to call her name and lead her out of the darkness as he did before.  
His voice opened a door to where she was.  
And it would be his words that saved her. _

"Ahiru!" He called.

A bright blue light appeared behind Fakir. He turned around to see a giant blue void with lights here and there. Floating within this blue mist was Ahiru. Her back was arched over, arms thrown back, eyes closed.

"Ahiru!" He called again. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Another voice? No no… just a voice. Only a voice."  
"Ahiru. It's me, Fakir. Not just a voice."

Ahiru remained as she was, unmoving and unwilling.  
"Again the voice. But… not?"  
"Ahiru, don't you remember? There were us, Rue, Mytho and Liesel, your mother!"

Ahiru blinked a few times and shifted to what looked like a sitting position.  
"Mother…" her head turned sideways and squinted her eyes, as if trying to remember something. She placed a few fingers on the side of her head, "Drowning… the lake…"

"Yes, Drosselmeyer tried to drown you in the lake of despair. But that was when we danced together… remember?"

Ahiru grabbed her head with both hands, "I don- NO! I… I'm trying…" She began pulling on her hair trying to remember.  
"Ahiru please." Fakir walked up to the blue haze and reached out, "Please come back to me."

Ahiru wailed as the grip on her hair grew tighter. "You must… must… remember!" She told herself.

Just then, another voice was heard.  
"Fakir!"  
It was sounded like a child, a familiar child.

"Uzura?"  
Yes, it was Uzura. She popped out from behind Ahiru in the void.  
"Ahiru look! It's Fakir –zura!"

The small girl gently unclenched one of Ahiru's hands and pulled her towards Fakir. He gently took Ahiru's hand and held out his other for Uzura, which she happily took. He pulled them both out of the void.  
The door way to the haze vanished abruptly. Uzura was able to land on her feet, while Ahiru dropped to her knees. Fakir knelt down to hold her up. As he held her in his arms, he looked to the child, "Thank you Uzura."  
Uzura smiled and beat her drum.

* * *

"Why would Drosselmeyer end his stories like this?!" Mytho kept asking.  
It was still a mystery to them all.

'_Wait a second' _Autor thought, _'what if this is a mystery we have to solve…?'  
_"Guys, what if we try to unscramble the letters? Maybe this is a puzzle Drosselmeyer created?"

Rue and Mytho stared at Autor.  
"You may be on to something." Mytho said, "I guess we could try it."

"Alright then," Autor said flipping through the old works.

* * *

"Ahiru, are you okay?" Fakir gently shook her.  
Ahiru seemed to be in a still state, almost as if her body was present but her spirit was not.  
Fakir recognized this and it struck his heart with fear.  
"Ahiru please! Don't do this! Not when we're so close to bringing you back!"

For the first time in a while, Fakir felt weak. He was trembling. His vision was becoming blurry from the tears forming in his eyes.  
A single tear touched Ahiru's face, but she gave no reaction. He pulled her closer.  
"Please Ahiru." He kept begging, "I've lost myself a few times, my parents, even a chance at a normal life. I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to lose someone else I… love."

Just then, Fakir felt someone's arms around him. "I'm right here Fakir. And I don't plan on going any were just yet." Ahiru whispered in his ear.

Fakir gasped, but then he held her tighter.

* * *

Autor was working as quickly as he could.  
This little puzzle actually had a simple solution. Especially for Autor.

He paused for a moment to read back what he had solved.  
"Well?" Mytho asked. Autor held up his hand.

After a few more seconds Rue asked: "Well?"  
Autor's hand went up again. He looked up.  
"Well?!" They both said.

He sighed, "You're not going to like this."  
The two leaned in. "It looks like you two have to create the front line defense. It says:

_Whoever controls the plants with the flute will wrap the town up in vines, put people to sleep with certain perfumes from sleeping flowers in order to protect people.  
__But he will lose control and the plants would turn on him and rip is limbs apart. _

_The girl of Ravens would work with the bird of fire to break the vines that have the flute holder free and hold off the stone army.  
But the darkness inside her will corrupt her as she falls. _

_But a glimmer of hope will remain.  
What can reverse all this from happening is for someone to sacrifice themselves. _

"Does it say who?" Mytho asked.

"I think… it's Ahiru."

* * *

**A/N: Well this one took a lot out of me. But I think it came quite nicely, don't you think?  
Quotes from the next chapter **_**Firebird**_** (Brought to you by SoSaysL):  
**"That glimmer of hope has to sacrifice itself within a coffin of glass and drown within the earth."  
"Maybe we can find another way of stopping the army without using the orb."  
"Why would you lie to me about something like this?!"

**BIG thank you to SoSaysL for the idea for the next chapter. Also special thanks to midnight0sun95 for following the story, to seasprin for following and favorite the story, and James birdsong for the positive review.  
And an even bigger thanks to you, for reading this far. You have no idea how much that means to me! **


	15. Firebird

So first of all, THANK YOU sooooooo much to SoSaysL. Because without them this chapter would not exist!  
Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Once upon a time, there was a prince who fell into a magical world, where he captured a Firebird and ordered him to do his bidding. **

**The prince soon fell in love with the princess of that land and asked the king for her hand, but the king refused. **

**In return the prince sent the Firebird to force the king to dance and put him to sleep just long enough for the prince to find the source of the king's life, which was within an egg. **

**Once the prince broke the egg, the king, and the magical world disappeared taking the princess he loved with it.**

* * *

"It says:

_That glimmer of hope has to sacrifice itself within a coffin of glass and drown within the earth. _

Wouldn't that hope be Ahiru? After all, wasn't she the one who carried the hope in the last story?"

"How are we going to tell her?" Rue asked quietly.

Just then the door swung open, and Fakir with Ahiru and Uzura stepped inside.  
Fakir could sense the worry in the room.  
"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Everyone looked up; their faces brightened for just a moment were they saw Ahiru again.  
But everyone's face soon dropped once remembering what they had to tell them.

All eyes in the room fell on that parchment in Autor's hand. Except Ahiru, who was drawn to the one that was near where Mytho and Rue were sitting.

She silently walked over to the abused page and picked it up.

"There's something wrong with that page…" Rue informed her.  
Ahiru examined the page as her eyes grew wider.

"There's not anything wrong with it. It was changed. Changed to something Drosselmeyer did not want."

Everyone's eyes were now on Ahiru.  
"What are you talking about?" Autor questioned.

"When I was in that void I saw my mother. She told me … our story. About my mother's past, my original fate… my father…"

"Your father?" Mytho asked.  
"My father sacrificed himself so that I would not drown as a baby in Drosselmeyer's story. But Drosselmeyer used his power to make it a curse, which is why my mother and I could walk on water but not land."

Ahiru gripped the paper tightly and looked down, "I lived at the cost of his death…"  
She began to tremble, "And now my mother was taken from me… my family was torn apart just to prevent a horrible fate Drosselmeyer had in store for us…"

Fakir walked up to Ahiru and placed a hand on her shoulder. She in turn, placed her hand over his, still looking at the page.

"Wait, so you were the child who was supposed to drown?" Autor asked walking up to Ahiru. She nodded, "Well it looks as if Drosselmeyer wants that to happen to you now."

He showed Ahiru the unscrambled page, which she gazed with fear.

"Drown within the earth?"  
"What?!" Fakir said, snatching the sheet from Autor, "What is this?" He asked.  
"Drosselmeyer's unpublished works, and the story we are trapped in. This is what will happen to Ahiru when all the shards are collected. It's the only way to stop the stone army. Not to mention save Rue and Mytho from madness and death!"

"Is there another way? Maybe we can find another way to stop the army without using the orb."

Autor glared at Fakir, "There isn't. This is what he is resurrecting. This is the hand you've been given. Now you have to work with this!"

"Fakir,' Ahiru said still holding his hand, "Why would you ask that?"

He squeezed her hand, "I just… I don't want to lose anyone again…"  
"But we'll figure this out." Rue said confidently, "We cannot fear the unexpected."

"But we already know what is expected." Fakir stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Not entirely. The story never said what happens to the knight!"

Everyone blinked.  
Autor pulled the page away from Fakir and scanned over it again. He looked up, "She's right. But if that's true, why would he put us in this story without giving Fakir a role?"

* * *

"That's right! Well done!" The gleeful voice of an old man echoed through the gears.  
"Now you are getting to what I want! I will admit this was not one of my best works, but thanks to you all, it will be even better! Now keep going, resurrect this story from its ashes and refine its mistakes! Make it perfect!"

* * *

Fakir heard a voice echo in his mind.

_Now keep going, resurrect this story from its ashes and refine its mistakes! Make it perfect!_

He let go of Ahiru's hand and held his head.

"Fakir?" Ahiru asked, "Are you alright?"  
"I… need to be alone for a while." And he stumbled out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ahiru mumbled with worry.

"I'll go talk to him." Mytho smiled at Ahiru and followed Fakir.

Just then, Rue flipped her head in another direction.  
And then another.

"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Ahiru looked at her friend curiously.  
"It sounds like… a bird… a bird I have never heard before…"

Rue began to follow the sound, while Ahiru and Uzura closely followed.

* * *

"Fakir?" Mytho called to his friend.  
Fakir was tucked behind a tree with his knees pulled up with his arms resting on top of them and his head resting over his arms.

"Fakir is everything alright?" Fakir looked up.

"Mytho… I-I'm not sure." He said dryly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think… I heard Drosselmeyer's voice. I don't know if that's a warning or if he is just toying with me… and I don't know what to do." That last part came at a whisper.

Mytho put his hand on Fakir's shoulder "I'm sorry Fakir. I know this must be hard for you. Like Autor said, this is the hand we've been dealt. But if you ask me, we have a pretty good chance, so long as you are on our side. Whatever you choose, we will support you all the way to the end."

It was at that moment an orange glow came above their heads.  
"Huh?"

* * *

The girls rushed through the town listening for the bird that only Rue could hear. Rue continued to lead the way until it brought the girls to the abandoned well where Drosselmeyer's stories were hidden.

There perched on the bar over the well was a bird whose feathers resembled something of a fire. It called to them, or at least that was what Rue heard.

Rue moved closer, while Ahiru and Uzura were closely behind her.  
"What's that -zura?" Uzura asked.  
"Is… is that what you heard?" Ahiru's voice was filled with fear.  
"Yes… can't you hear him?" Rue whispered.  
"No…"

It was at that moment the bird stretched its wings, showing off its glorious burning colors. It flapped its wings a few times, releasing what looked like red dust particles that were carried on a breeze that surrounded Ahiru and Uzura and slowly lulled them to sleep.

The firebird stared at Rue and it began to speak.  
"Princess Kraehe," it cawed, "I am here to serve you."  
"What? What do you mean?"

"So long as the raven remains asleep within you, I shall serve and aid you. I have come to warn you in advance that I know of your fate which is swiftly approaching."  
"But why are you serving me? What will happen to you?"

There was a pause as if the bird was trying to find an answer.  
"Because that is what I was meant to do. This was the roll Drosselmeyer gave me, my soul purpose is to help you, and then turn on you once the Raven inside you has awakened…"

Rue began to tremble at the next question she was about to ask.  
"And just how will the raven awaken?"

"By my hand," The firebird answered, "I will strike you by mistake when trying to help your prince. The sight of your blood will awaken memories of yours and create the conflict within yourself. Thereby slowly deteriorating you to madness."

Rue remained silent, looking to the firebird for any other answers.  
The firebird went on, "My powers of fire and sleep will be at your disposal, until the raven awakes. Then I must strike you down where you stand before you lose total control over yourself."

Rue nodded, "I-I…I understand." Her voice was shaking.

The bird nodded in response, "The story has been set in motion. Find the prince and the spinner."

The moment the firebird flew away, Ahiru and Uzura began to awaken.  
"Rue…?" Ahiru yawned.  
Rue went over to her friends and helped them up.

* * *

"What is that?" Mytho said shielding his eyes from the bright light.  
"Let's find out."

Fakir quickly grabbed the lower branches and pulled himself up the tree. He continued this method all the way up the tree. It wasn't before long, Fakir was face to face with the orange glow.

It was a nest that was on fire, but it didn't feel hot, not even warm. The nest seemed completely out of harm's way. And within the nest was an egg that was slightly cracked open, but Fakir could easily see what was inside… the final shard of the orb of fate.

Although overwhelmed with fear, Fakir took the shard, and slid down the trunk.  
Once he was down, he showed the shard to Mytho.

"The final shard?"  
Fakir nodded.  
"Then all that's left is the stone army and-"

"No!" Fakir interrupted, "Not just yet… I need to-"

"Mytho!"  
"Fakir!"  
It was the girls coming towards them.

Fakir immediately hid the shard behind his back.  
Rue raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"…no." Fakir said quietly.  
But then Ahiru heard something:

**Do you trust the man before you?  
Only I will ring true!  
What he hides you see,  
is what you need, that which is me!**

Ahiru was hurt at hearing this.  
_That can't be true! _

"Fakir…" she whispered, "What are you hiding?"  
Fakir tried to remain calm. "Nothing."

Ahiru looked at the ground, "You're lying…" She mumbled under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Why would you lie to me about something like this?! You have the last shard…"

Everyone gasped, but she continued.  
"I can hear the shard. You might as well come clean…" she said bitterly.

"Ahiru…" Fakir said gently, but she made no response.  
He took out the shard and placed it in her hands.  
However, she still refused to look up.

Fakir placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ahiru please look at me…" he begged.  
She obeyed his request.  
"I'm sorry… I wanted to wait a little while, but I didn't want to hid it from you."

Ahiru nodded, "I understand." She whispered.

He let go of her as she looked at the shard. "The final one huh? So what happens next?"

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. I am sorry I have been gone for so long. Who ever said Senior year was easy should have been branded a liar.  
****Anyway, h****ard to believe this story is almost over... **** um... next chapter is unknown (even to me) probably it will be Schehezerade (Thank you SoSaysL!). But until then I am glad you read this far, thank you so much for that! See you soon!**


	16. Schehezerade

**Once upon a time, there was a king who had a new wife and executed the last wife everyday ever since his first wife betrayed him. **

**One day, his took his newest bride, who was a clever and beautiful woman and knew of her upcoming doom in the morning. **

**To spare her life she told a story and would not finish until the next night. This continued on for one hundred and one nights. **

**But it wasn't until long she ran out of stories to tell, and king had her meet the fate his previous wives met.**

* * *

A few days pasted since the last shard was found. No one was sure of what happened next. The days seemed to drug on. There were still questions left unanswered:

What was Fakir's role?  
How could they prevent this tragic ending?  
How long did they have until the stone army would appear?

Questions like these rattled on in everyone's heads. Everyone wanted answers.

They were tired of playing Drosselmeyer's guessing game, but out of them all, who was really brave enough to face Drosselmeyer?

There was only so much most of the characters could handle, but not too many of them could face Drosselmeyer alone.  
But what about the descendant you ask?

Of course, he would be the one to face his great grandfather, without his friends knowing though.

This is what he thought was best. He didn't want the others to worry.

He left in the middle of the night, giving the sleeping Ahiru a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
He stowed away into the night in search of Drosselmeyer's grave.

Once he was there, he planted both feet firmly in front of the grave.  
"Drosselmeyer," He snarled, "if you can hear me, answer!"

A laugh echoed in Fakir's ears.  
"Such an impatient boy. Very well, what do you want?" the voice of Drosselmeyer answered from above.

"Just what's the point of this story?"  
Drosselmeyer laughed again. He appeared behind Fakir with his creepy ever present smile.

"Well why else!" He said making Fakir jump, "I never liked happy endings, and I saw this as an opportunity to clean up an old story of mine."

"But how did you keep the story going?"

Drosselmeyer flashed to a sitting position on the head stone. "That was what Ben was for. Someone on my side who would write what I want and deal with you long enough to fix the first machine."

Fakir glared at the old man, "And just what was the point of dragging me into this story?"

Drosselmeyer appeared in front of Fakir, "I personally wanted nothing to do with you. You may cause trouble but you were not the thorn in my side. However, Ben always clung to his lust for revenge. So I gave that to him."

"The thorn in your side?"  
"You really are clueless aren't you!"  
Drosselmeyer flashed onto the shadow of a rock, "The one character who would always make a mess of stories without trying is the pest you care so much for!"

"Ahiru?"  
Drosselmeyer flashed into Fakir's shadow, "Yes. The girl whose birth was to cause the downfall of a kingdom. The girl who would become a duck who became a girl to become Princess Tutu and vanish in a speck of light! She escaped fate more that once and I won't have that! So long as she remains, hope lives. But when she willing sacrifices herself, hope dies and tragedy follows."

"No! She will live. This ending won't happen!"

Drosselmeyer laughed, "As you wish child. Just know that her sacrifice is the only way to stop the stone army." And with that Drosselmeyer disappeared.

* * *

Fakir collapsed at his writing desk.  
_'So this whole story was to _'clean up' _his _'mistakes'._ But if what he was saying was true… that meant that Ahiru was tortured by Drosselmeyer long before. I need to find some way to fix this.' _

Fakir looked to the quill in the ink well.  
_'I could write… but what?'_

He looked over at Ahiru was still asleep. He thought of all she has gone through, and what she lost. And then it hit him!  
He raised the pen and began creating his story.

* * *

The sun was slowly climbing into the sky. Fakir was fast asleep on his desk, the story hidden underneath his arms.

Now normally Ahiru was not much of an early riser, but for some reason today, she was wide awake.  
And the first thing she noticed was Fakir sleeping on his desk.  
She couldn't help but smile seeing how peaceful he looked asleep. Then it finally registered that he was sleeping where he writes… which meant Fakir might have written a story.

She was careful not to make any noise. She crept over to where he rested and carefully looked around to find any sign of a story.  
It wasn't before long when she noticed a corner of a sheet of paper sticking out from under Fakir's arms. Curiosity got the better of her and she soon found herself pulling the paper out from underneath him. She glanced over the ink stained page.

Her eyes grew wide with joy after reading the short story. She looked over to Fakir. She pecked his cheek and smiled.  
"Thank you Fakir." She whispered.

Ahiru took the story and left for the lake, leaving Fakir to his dreaming.  
She looked around to make sure no one was watching. She held the paper tightly to her chest, breathed in, and shouted:  
"Mother!"

Right then, a blue door way was opened over the lake. There waiting patiently it seemed was Liesel. She seemed lost in thought.

"Mother?"  
Liesel moved her focus to her daughter and her face brightened, "Ahiru."

* * *

As the day carried on, people were waking up. And among those people were Mytho and Rue who were beginning their day at the breakfast table. Their usual conversations were light hearted and simple… but today, Mytho had a burning question he needed answered.

"Rue," He said calmly, "What exactly did the firebird say to you?"  
Rue looked up from her plate, but didn't respond.

"Rue…" he reached for her hand, "What is going to happen to you?"

She joined her hand with his.  
"It was exactly what Autor said… Kreahe will come back…"  
"But I thought she wasn't there anymore."

She squeezed his hand, "I did too… but the firebird said she is asleep. She will wake up when… when I see the raven's blood flow out of my veins…"

Mytho left his seat and came to Rue. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope that doesn't happen. I don't want to lose you…"

* * *

Fakir awoke when more of the sunlight began to hit his face. He immediately realized the story was gone!  
He got up and began to search where his story went.  
He did write a story last night, right?!

He then turned around to find Ahiru was gone as well.  
_'where did she go?'_

Fakir got up and quickly went searching for her also.

* * *

"Ahiru it's so good to see you again! But how did you-"  
"It was Fakir. He wrote a story about you, see!" Ahiru held out the page to her mother, while her mother stepped out from the doorway to the void and onto the water.

Liesel looked over the page as a small smile grew on her face, "I knew he could do it."  
"He really did it mother! And now that you're here maybe… things will get better…" Her voice began to lower towards the end of her sentence.

"What's wrong Ahiru?" Liesel came closer to her daughter as the lake would allow her to.  
"It's just… things have been really rough since you've been gone…"  
Liesel placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Tell me what's happened." She said in a comforting voice.

Ahiru swallowed, "We learned of our fates…Mother… I'm… I'm going to die…" It took all her strength to finish that sentence.

Her mother made a sharp quick gasp, "How do you know this?" She begged.  
"Autor found out through Drosselmeyer's old works. It said I would… drown in the earth."

Liesel wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I was afraid he would do this…"  
Ahiru held on tight to her mother. "Mother… do you think there is a way to change this? I mean… we changed our original fate. I changed Princess Tutu's fate. Can we change this one?"

She pet her daughter's head, "I'm not sure…"

* * *

Fakir continued to search for Ahiru, she couldn't have gone off too far…  
The real question was, what was she doing up so early?!

He hadn't really searched too far when he remembered that the story was missing as well… you don't think she…?

Fakir immediately rushed off to the lake to see if his thoughts were right.  
Sure enough he was right; there was Ahiru with her mother. But he didn't want to interrupt them just yet. He chose to listen just a bit longer.

"Wait, mother." Ahiru said breaking away from their hug, "What about the pendant? Won't that do anything?" She said gesturing to the broken stone around her neck.

Liesel sighed, "I know a story that would explain this…

_A man was going to freeze to death if he did not make a fire.  
However, he was afraid the forest would burn down, so he brought a large bucket of water with him.  
Once he built the fire he soon put it out to prevent the fire from burning  
But he froze to death._

"So… if I use the pendant…"  
"It will break the orb and leave the stone army to destroy everything…"

Ahiru looked down, "Then what can we do?"  
Liesel let out another sigh, "I think Drosselmeyer may have finally fixed the story so well that there's no way to win this time. Our only hope would be if Fakir figured something out..."

Ahiru began to cry, "Mother… I-I'm sacred… I don't know if I can do this…"  
Liesel held her daughter again, "Think of your father… remember, he did the same thing for you.

_The man breathed in deeply.  
He was trembling inside, fearing the choice he was about to make.  
But then he thinks of his unborn daughter and future she will have.  
He breathes in… he knows he can do this _

"_Sacrifice is what will lead to salvation"  
He tells himself _

Ahiru blinked, "Did he really say that?"  
"Every once in a while when things were difficult and we had to give something up, he would say that. But if he was here now, I think we would be here now…" Her mother said brushing her daughter's cheek.

Liesel looked up to the sky for a second, "I think Fakir will be worried once he finds out you and his story is missing."  
Ahiru looked at her mother, "I think you're right. I better hurry back!"  
She hugged her mother one last time and ran off.

That was when Fakir stepped out to talk to Liesel.  
"Liesel…?"  
The queen turned to see the spinner.  
"Fakir. Thank you for reuniting me with Ahiru. I knew you had more power than Drosselmeyer!"

Fakir smiled, "You're welcome…"  
A frown soon appeared on his face, "But I don't think I have enough power to stop Drosselmeyer this time. He's still in control…"

Liesel raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
"The machine I thought I got rid of in the last story is fixed. That's how Drosselmeyer still has more power than me…" His face lowered.

Liesel placed her hand on his head and pulled it up to face her.  
"Listen closely to this Fakir,

_When a man chose to finish his enemy he did it in a brutal and messy way.  
Because of this, his enemy's soul was left at unrest.  
If the man had properly finished his enemy by completely finishing what was left, he would not have been haunted now. _

Fakir was surprised at hearing this from Liesel, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You say you did not completely destroy the machine, then you need to find it and make sure Drosselmeyer has no chance of bringing it back. But you should also know, you have enough power within to defeat him on your own…"

Fakir's smile returned, "Thank you Liesel."

* * *

**Now Liesel and all her wisdom and skill has returned from the inescapable void. She has helped to pave the way the characters just might have to take… Will they be able to change this ending? Or is Liesel right about Drosselmeyer having the story fixed so well that hope will die?  
Quotes from the next chapter **_**The Glass Coffin:  
**_"It's happening! The army is here and leaving nothing standing!"  
"Please, let me hear that song one more time…"  
"I'm going to go be with father now…"

**Well this one was really tricky to write… But I did it! Only two more chapters to go guys and girls. Also, I have a poll about what to write after this story is over, so PLEASE go check it out!  
****Thank you to SoSaysL for the chapter idea and**** for reviewing, to James Birdsong for reviewing, and Crashgirl701 for reviewing and reading all the way though (You are amazing!).  
Also a thank you to Cynthia412 for favorite the story!  
Another thank you to EvilashZutara17 for following!  
And the biggest thank you of all to you for reading this far! **


	17. The Glass Coffin

**Once upon a time there was a fair maiden who was sought by a wizard. **

**When he asked her to marry him she rejected him, which turned the wizard to anger. **

**In revenge the wizard sealed her away in a glass coffin. And there the girl was trapped for the rest of her life. **

**But wait… that's not the story here is it?**

* * *

Ahiru woke up in Fakir's arms.

Wait WHAT?!

She rolled away from him blushing, before stopping in the grass.  
Grass?

Oh wait, that's right!  
They were searching for the machine.

How many days has it been? 14 days?

Fakir woke up right after Ahiru fell out of his arms.  
He sat up and looked for her. Finally seeing her by his side, he smiled.

She scooted closer to him while he put his arms around her.  
"Another day of searching." He said.  
"I hope we find it soon…" she responded.

"It's all we can do right now." He dipped his head down and kissed her.  
They held on tight to one another as if knowing this wouldn't last.

* * *

Mytho and Rue began starting the day like any other but planned on joining Ahiru and Fakir on finding Drosselmeyer's writing machine.

However, that was changed the moment Rue noticed the firebird quickly fly into their home and land (very roughly) on one of their chairs.  
"It's happening! The army is here and leaving nothing standing!"

"What?!" Rue shouted.  
"They will reach the wall by night fall! We must prepare before they arrive!"

Rue looked to Mytho with fear in her eyes. He shared her gaze, "We better tell Fakir and Ahiru."

Of course, Fakir and Ahiru were not home.  
Instead they found Uzura.

"Mytho! Rue! You have a bird-zura!"  
"Uzura, where are Ahiru and Fakir?" Mytho said quickly.  
"They went out-zura!"  
"Can you take us to them?" Rue asked.  
"Okay-zura!"

Uzura led them out to where Fakir and Ahiru were searching.  
Uzura beat her drum to get their attention.  
"Fakir, Ahiru! Mytho and Rue are looking for you with a bird-zura!"

The two turned around, only to see Uzura was right.  
Fakir noticed the worry in Mytho and Rue's eyes, along with the serious look the bird on Rue's hand was giving him.

"Is something wrong?" Fakir asked.  
"The stone army is approaching." The firebird answered, "They will be here by nightfall."

* * *

After heading back to plan and regroup.  
Ahiru began searching the house for where she had hidden all the shards, however, she was moving slower than her usual self. One can only wonder why.

Meanwhile, Mytho, Rue, Fakir, and the firebird were talking.  
"I still need to find the machine." Fakir frowned.

"Well you don't have much time left!" The firebird snapped, "You have until nightfall! By then the ending will happen!"

Fakir clenched his fists and walked out, bumping into Ahiru, who dropped a few of the shards.  
He immediately picked them up for her.  
"Sorry…" He said looking down.

She knelt down and helped pick up the rest, "It's okay… I just hope this isn't the outcome…"  
"Huh?"

"You still have time to find the machine and change the ending… But until then, this is all I can do." She said gesturing towards the shards.

He smiled at her. He always admired how hopeful she was.  
"Fakir…"  
Ahiru's face looked a downcast.  
"What's wrong?" He said handing back the shards.  
"If… things don't go right… I want you to know… I..." She was struggling to get her words out.

Fakir took notice of this and, acting on instinct, closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
They melted into each other, embracing the moment.

They separated to take a breath.  
"I know…" He said.

* * *

The day seemed to be going by too quickly. While Fakir and Ahiru separately searched for the machine, Mytho and Rue waited at the top of the wall with the firebird just watching the horizon, waiting for what was to come.

Rue squeezed Mytho's hand, who in turn took hers and kissed it.  
"This is it." She said bitterly.

He smiled at her, "We've been through worse."  
"But what will happen Mytho, when all this is over?"  
"When Fakir finishes destroying the machine and writes the ending, everything will be restored. We have to keep hope like Ahiru…"  
"But where does that leave her? Back to a duck?"  
"No. We now know her true form was a girl all along. When this is over, she will stay that way."

* * *

The day continued to wind down. But Fakir couldn't tell.  
He was busy searching through the hidden room in the city walls.

He stumbled around the hall, remembering how he 1st met his uncle here.  
He walked father into the hall until he came across a dimly lit room with what looked like claw marks and ink stains.

Fakir tried to open it, but the door was jammed. Fakir slammed his whole body against the door breaking it down.  
The first thing to catch his eye once inside, was s dresser with only one drawer.  
Was that… what his parents left Ben?

Fakir slowly approached the drawer and opened it.  
Inside were a few scattered papers with words scratched on it.  
Pushing those to the side, Fakir saw a few items from his old life as a child. But the one thing that caught his attention was the picture frame with an image of his family.

The glass was smashed and cutting into the picture.  
He looked at the image with sad eyes.

The old memories from that day came flooding back.

He removed the glass from the picture and placed it in his pocket.  
He flipped through a few more pages until he came across the many journal entires of Ben Drosselmeyer, will all the horrors and burdens that made up this twisted man… including how to find Drosselmeyer.  
He took these as well. He shut the drawer and moved further in the room.  
He began to hear clanking gears in the corner of the room.

There was the machine.

* * *

The sun was falling.  
The ground began to shake and crumble.

Everything fell before them.

Life would die at their touch.  
Yes, that was the stone army, coming to claim more souls to the undead, just as they had done to Mytho and Rue's kingdom.

The Firebird cawed, "It's time! Come with me!"

Rue gave Mytho a hug and whispered, "I love you."  
She transformed into Kreahe and followed the firebird, while Mytho put the flute up to his lips and began to play, awaking the vines.

* * *

Fakir walked till he was right in front of the machine. He took a breath.

"This is for what you've done to Mytho and Rue."  
Fakir ripped the wooden quill holder from above.

"This is for what you did to Ahiru and her family."  
Fakir swung his leg over and smashed it down on the machine.

He took a match from his pocket, struck it, and watched the flame for a second.  
"And this is for myself."

He dropped the match on the broken machine, and watched as it slowly caught fire.  
Then he pulled out Ben's journal entries and tossed it into the fire as well.

And for just a moment, Fakir thought he heard Ben's voice:

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Rue wasn't sure how to slow the army down.  
Everything the army touched turned to stone and collapsed.

All she and the firebird could do was somehow create barriers with the firebird's fire.

Meanwhile, the plants Mytho was controlling were growing all over the place… and Mytho was losing his breath. He couldn't keep it up for long.

* * *

Ahiru had spent most of her time looking for the machine, but as the sun began to sink she knew she had to find a way off of dry land.

She ran to the lake and called for her mother.  
Liesel appeared that instant.

"Ahiru, what are you doing on land at this time? Come here." She extended her hand to her child.  
Ahiru took it and soon joined her mother on the lake.

At that instant, both women saw a large wall of vines grow over the wall of Gold Crown.  
"What is this?" Her mother questioned.  
"Mother, the army is here! Mytho and Rue are fighting for their lives and everyone else in Gold Crown, Fakir hasn't found the machine yet, and I… I'm the only one who can fix this…" Ahiru clenched the shards with both hands.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm sorry Ahiru. I wish there was another way…"

Ahiru nuzzled her head against her mother, "It's okay mother. I… accept my fate."

Just then the shards lit up and slipped out of Ahiru's arms. Both the women watched as the shards created the orb of fate.

* * *

As Fakir put out the fire he ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
However when he got to the exit, the door was stuck.

"What the…?"  
Fakir pushed with all his might but the door refused to open.

NO! This can't happen! He has to get back and finish the ending to this story, that way no one will die! NO!  
What was keeping him in here?

He got his answer when he looked through the cracks of the door.  
There was a large network of intertwined vines sealing him inside.

This can't be happening!  
He rammed he body against the door to no avail.  
The only way out now was for the story to end as Drosselmeyer wanted it too.

Fakir dropped to his hands and knees. He crushed the dirt under his hands trying to fight the tears.  
"This story was fixed… I'm sorry Ahiru… I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

* * *

"Is that…?"  
"Yes dear, it is."

Ahiru moved away from her mother and moved closer to the orb. She outreached her hand and touched it.  
The orb reacted instantly and began to change shape… into a casket made of glass.

Ahiru looked back at her mother, and with tears in her eyes she said:  
"Mother, will you sing that song again."  
"What?"  
"That song you sang with Ben took you out of the story. Will you sing it again for me when I go into the coffin?"

Her mother remained silent.  
"Please, let me hear that song one more time…"

Liesel nodded and began to sing for all who were awake to hear.

* * *

_So as the girl fell to sleep__  
__The fire in the ash engulfs the air__  
__One by one__  
__What rise and grow large are my beloved wishes.__  
__What poured down to Earth are the thousand of__  
__Dreams__  
__On the night when the silver eyes were shining,__  
__What came born was you.__  
__No matter how many millions of years__  
__Return the prayers back town to the Earth__  
__I will never cease to pray__  
__Oh please show the child what love is__  
__Please give a kiss to his hands you hold_

* * *

Everyone heard it, Mytho, Rue, Fakir… all of them.

Just before Ahiru climbed into the coffin, she looked to the crying Liesel.  
"Mother, it's okay. I'm going to go be with father now…"

And with that Ahiru laid down in the coffin.  
She closed her eyes and crossed her writs… the ballet mime for death.

The coffin sealed and sank into the ground.

* * *

Mytho lost his breath and the vines instantly began to wrap around his body. It felt like his bones were being crushed.  
He yelled in pain.

"Mytho!" Rue shouting going after him.

But everything stopped, when they began to hear Liesel's song…

Then, the ground began to glow.  
A great light passed over the town, the earth, the stone army.  
It was as if everything that once was, was erased.  
The vines disappeared,  
Kreahe changed back to Rue,  
and the stone army vanished the moment the light touched it.

It was over…

* * *

Fakir broke out of the hidden door the moment the vines disappeared.  
He ran to where he knew Liesel would be, the lake where she first appeared.

Sure enough, she was there, crying.  
They were soon joined by Mytho and Rue.

Everyone looked at the weeping queen.

"She sacrificed herself. We lived, at the cost of her death…"  
"The greatest sign of love…" Fakir finished.

Rue turned to Mytho and cried while he held her tight.

* * *

Ahiru opened her eyes.  
Around her was a warm yellow glow.

It was peaceful here.

She slowly wandered around until she came across a man with light brown hair, fair skin, a nose that had a striking resemblance to Ahiru's, and blue eyes.

A simple gold crown rested on his head.  
He was just sitting, almost as if he was lost in thought…

"Excuse me?" Ahiru said.  
The man's head shot up, he blinked a few times having seen her.  
"Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe… are you a king?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"And did you have a wife named… Liesel?"  
The man's eyes grew wider, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because you gave your life for me… father."

His face lit up.  
He took his daughter into his arms and held her tight.

* * *

**Whoa! Wait a minute! Now who said Drosselmeyer gets to win? Because it sure was not me. This story is not over just yet.  
There is only one chapter left, and the main character has sacrificed herself for her the good of others. But was this fair that her life ended this quickly? **

**In other news, thank you to animefreak5786 for Favoring the story! And for the positive reviews from Crashgirl701 and James Birdsong.  
Lastly, there is a poll on my page, so feel free to look at.  
Thank you soooooo much for reading this far! **


	18. Finale

**Once upon a time, a man spun many stories. **

**A few of them focused on one girl who would almost always escape her fate. **

**The fact that this girl could escape her fate so easily drove the man to insanity. He began to believe the only cure was to kill off this character. **

**But the when this was finally executed, the man found no cure and the other characters were sent to destroying themselves.**

* * *

Fakir, Rue, Mytho, and Liesel had remained silent for some time.  
There was the occasional weeping from Lieseland someone mumbling something about cursing Drosselmeyer, but otherwise nothing had changed…

Drosselmeyer had made sure of that.

Fakir continually clenched his fists as an escape from the pain.  
He did not notice his hands were starting to turn white by his own grip.

"You need to get a grip on something other than your fists." A strange, yet familiar voice snapped.

Fakir's head shot up. He made a quick look around to see who had spoken… but no one was there.  
"Who said that?" He asked.

Mytho turned to face Fakir, "Who said what?"  
"I just heard someone…"

"Yes, but they can't hear me! I'm not related to them, foolish nephew!"  
"Ben?!"

* * *

Ahiru stayed in her father's arms for what felt timeless.  
"I still cannot believe you are here! MY only daughter." He said looking down at her, "You've grown so much. How old are you now? 14?"  
"15, father."  
"15 years… I would have never guessed you would be here in 15 years. I just thought… your mother… I thought she would have come first…" His voice was getting lower. "Where? How is your mother?"

"She's alive. She survived another one of Drosselmeyer's stories because of me."

Her father blinked and slowly moved away from his daughter to get a better look at her.  
"Ahiru, what do you mean 'another story'?"  
"Drosselmeyer started another story. It was one of his unpublished works, or that's what Mytho, Rue, and Autor told me."  
"Mytho, Rue, and Autor?"

Ahiru stared at her father, "Wait, you do know what has happened after our story, right?"  
"Ahiru, I don't know anything that happened after my death. What happened these past fifteen years?"

* * *

"Ben?" Rue repeated.

"Good job Fakir. Maybe you're not so hopeless after all." Ben's voice echoed in Fakir's head.  
"How are you talking to me? I thought you were dead!" Fakir responded.  
"I am dead by my own foolish hands. You see, when souls are unrest they linger on in this world until they are satisfied."

"What is he saying?" Mytho asked anxiously.  
"Hang on." Fakir answered, "But your soul was sent to the machine."

"Yes, the machine that you destroyed which set my soul free."  
"And just what do you want?"

There was a pause.  
"My soul will be restless until Drosselmeyer gets what coming to him! He merely used me and let me destroy myself in the process. I am not going to let this story end like this."

"The story is over Ben. Drosselmeyer won…"  
"Oh contraire. Last I checked, you burned the last page of the story, just before that girl's fate was written down."

"What?!"  
"What she did was not written down and therefore the story is not over…"

Fakir let this sink in for a moment.  
"But what she did-"  
"Will have to be written down. But the rest of the ending can be changed by you. You are the last spinner who can control this story. It's up to you how to finish it."

Fakir stood there completely awestruck. Could… could it really be done? Could he really bring Ahiru back?

"What is he saying?" Liesel asked, fear rising in her voice.  
"He said… I can bring Ahiru back."

Rue narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?"  
"There isn't one you royal twit!" Ben snapped.

"There isn't one." Fakir repeated.

"Are you sure about this Fakir?" Liesel asked.  
He looked to her, "I don't think we have anything left to lose."

* * *

Ahiru finished telling her father their story. From her kidnapping as a baby, to _The Prince and The Raven_, and to the glass coffin.  
Her father listened intently, and was moved by every word.

"Ahiru, I had no idea this had happened… I should've known Drosselmeyer would do something like this!"  
Ahiru took her father's hand, "It's okay. We eventually found each other. And someday, mother will be here with us."

He smiled at his daughter. It was amazing the things she could say. This joy, this… hope she gave off… it was incredible. She was defiantly his child.

"Ahiru," He said changing the subject, "about that descendant of Drosselmeyer's … How is he different from him?"  
Ahiru blushed a bit.  
"He experienced the danger of Drosselmeyer's powers… he lost his parents because of it…"  
He studied his daughter's face.  
"Ahiru… Do you care for this boy?"

Her faced turned a deep crimson, but her father laughed.  
"He must be very worthy to have won my daughter's heart."

* * *

Fakir remained at his writing desk with Ben over his shoulder (well sort of…) for the rest of the night.  
He had to leave no open endings.  
He had to set everything right.

It was deep into the night when Fakir had finished.  
"What's with that last part?" Ben asked.  
"I need to fix everything Drosselmeyer has done."

Ben laughed slightly, "You're too soft nephew. It's a weakness to take pity on someone like that."  
"It's not weakness to value someone's happiness."

Ben was quite.  
"Hmm… I guess your mother was right about you…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Ben sighed, "When my soul was trapped in the machine, I saw a vision of my sis- your mother. She told me… how wrong I was, how strong you could be, and how you were more worthy of family than I was. I see now she was right… but it's too late for me now."

"I'm sorry…" Fakir tried to say but Ben refused.

"You don't need to be. It was not you who did wrong… Once the sun rises this story will be over and I will be gone. But before I go, I'm sorry… for everything Fakir."  
And Ben vanished for the last time.

* * *

Ahiru spent most of her time catching up with her father.  
It didn't matter when and where she was. She was with her father, and that was what mattered now.

However, after who knows how much time passed, Ahiru began to feel a tug.  
She wasn't entirely sure where… just this pulling feeling?

"Father, is this pulling feeling normal?"  
Her father thought about this question, "No Ahiru. What do you mean about this 'pulling feeling'?"  
"Just… being pulled away…"  
His face shifted to a small smile, "Ahiru… I think you are going back."  
"What?" she asked a little surprised.  
"It seems fate believes you should back to the living."

"But… what about you?"  
"I've been here for 15 years. I can stand many more." He took his daughter's hand as her vision began to blur, "I love you my dear. And tell your mother I love her and I am waiting for her."

Ahiru's vision soon blurred to utter blackness.

* * *

Ahiru's eyes opened to bright sunlight, but it was hard to see through the glass.

Glass… she was still in casket.

She pushed with all her might to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
She screamed for help, but no one could hear.  
Ahiru's worry grew even more. How was she going to get out?

Just as all hope seemed lost, someone had shown up.  
The glass was too blurry to see, but whoever it was, they placed a broken violet gem on the top of the coffin.  
The gem around Ahiru's neck rose up and connected with to the other stone like a magnet. And just like that, the glass began to create a crack.  
That crack led to another, and then another, and then another.

The cracks spread throughout the casket and soon shattered to pieces.  
Ahiru shielded her face with her hands as the glass fell, unaware that the gem was completely restored and landed gently around her neck.

"Ahiru?" The stranger called.  
Ahiru moved her hands to see who it was that saved her.

"Fakir!" She shouted as she got up and tackled him. He caught her as they both fell into a sitting position. Both felt a rush of joy to be in each other's arms again. And when the joy and laughter ceased, Fakir tilted Ahiru's head up.  
Their eyes met, and then their lips.

That feeling… that feeling of love Ahiru felt was alive, just as she was!

They eventually broke apart, but stayed in their lover's arms. She leaned her head up against his shoulder, as he leaned his on her head.  
"How did you do it?" Ahiru asked dreamily.  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you bring me back?"  
He let out a small laugh, "Let's just say I had help from the family."

* * *

"Ahiru!" Mytho shouted giving the girl a small hug. Which was soon cut short by Rue, who pretty much snatch up Ahiru and started squeezing the girl.

Fakir could only laugh as his friend walked over to him to speak in private as the girls caught up.  
"Fakir, I can't believe Ben was telling the truth. That's wonderful, but… what happens now?"

Fakir smiled, "There's still one last part that needs to be settled. Then after that, everything will be taken care of, I promise Mytho. You, Rue, and your subjects will all be home, safe and sound by nightfall."

Mytho nodded, "Thank you Fakir."

Fakir soon led the group out to the lake for the final part of the story to be complete.  
It was there they saw Liesel dancing by herself.  
Ahiru wanted to run to her, but Fakir held her back. "Just wait." He whispered.

All was quiet until a man's voice could be heard.  
The man soon came into view.  
He was tall, with light brown hair where a gold crown rested, blue eyes, and a very familiar nose…

"Hey that's-" Ahiru was about to continue when Fakir silenced her.

"Liesel?" The man called.  
"Mandarin?!" She responded, "But you died to save Ahiru…"

"Wait, is that Ahiru's father?" Rue whispered.  
Ahiru nodded in response.

"I cannot believe you are here… alive! But… how?" Liesel asked her husband.  
"I… I don't know. But…" He took a closer look at his wife, "Liesel, I haven't seen you in 15 years. You are more beautiful than I remember."  
Liesel blushed a bit and smiled, "Mandarin, you seemed to have changed as well. But even greater than I remember. But if you are here… then what does that mean for the curse?"

"There's only one way to know," he extended his hand to her, "Do you remember the dance of when we first met?"  
"The bluebird pas de deux from Sleeping Beauty," She smiled, "I haven't forgotten."  
She took his hand and began to walk on land. The two soon stepped into the famous variation just like when they met.

The four teens watched with amazement. The two's grace was beyond measurable. They left their unknowing audience completely captivated.

Once the variation had ended, their audience cheered.  
The king and queen were surprised at first, realizing they were being watched, then bowed in response.

Ahiru soon ran up to her parents.  
"Ahiru!" Her mother said with open arms to her daughter.  
Ahiru wrapped herself in her mother's embrace and smiled, "We're all together now," Ahiru whispered, "And now we get a happy ending…"  
Mandarin moved in to hold his wife and child. There seemed to be a glow around this family that was radiating with joy and love.

And just for one second, Fakir thought he saw what looked like Princess Tutu in Liesel's arms instead of Ahiru….

He looked to Mytho and Rue, "Now the story is over."

* * *

A voice cried out in the darkness:  
"What?! How could this happen!?" Drosselmeyer gritted his teeth, "It was glorious! How could he change what was already finished?"

"Never underestimate your bloodline, Drosselmeyer!"  
"What? Who said that?"  
"I did!" Ben snapped as he stood before his great grandfather.

"Ben? But how did you…"  
"Fakir destroyed the machine before his girl sacrificed herself."  
"But the only way he could have known to do that was by…" Drosselmeyer's eyes narrowed, "You helped him didn't you!"  
"Of course! I will no t be made a fool by you! And I'll have you know, that boy is more worthy to wield that power ether one of us. You might as well drop this desire to make the living world suffer. You have nothing left that ties you to them. You have no right to harm them!"

"How dare you!" Drosselmeyer snapped, "What gives you the right to order me?"  
"You are in no position to argue. Your machine is nothing but ashes, your only living descendant is against you, and your stories are over. Even the puppet child has abandoned you. Face it Drosselmeyer. You lost!"

And Ben vanished leaving Drosselmeyer to himself to think over what he has left.

* * *

The day quickly passed by.  
Mytho and Rue returned to their kingdom with everything renewed as Fakir promised.  
Liesel and Mandarin returned to their kingdom and worked to rebuild the damage from ages past.  
Ahiru chose to stay behind. She had too many ties at Gold Crown that she did not want to see broken by her leaving. Her parents were complied so long as Ahiru came to visit as often as possible.  
Ahiru chose to stay with Fakir. Along with taking care of Uzura, the two spent the rest of their lives together, through the fights and the joy, as lovers and years later, as husband and wife.

And with Drosselmeyer out of power, the bending of reality, the power of controlling fate, had ceased eturnaly and the people affected by the story were no longer sheltered from who they truly were.

As the beauty of life and hope overflowed in the hearts of all.

THE END

* * *

**Oh… my… goodness… I finished…  
I cannot believe it!  
So just to give you a little trivia about this chapter:  
1) Mandarin is a type of duck (NOT the villain from Iron Man!), so I thought that would be a good name for Ahiru's father.  
2) When I saw this version of the bluebird pas de duex, the dancers look _almost_ like how I imagined Liesel and Mandarin to look like.  
( on youtube:** watch?v=uu9JwY717tw**) **

**In other news, because only one person voted, the next story you are going to hear from me will be **_**Princess Tutu: A Musical Story**_**, so that should be fun! **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end to tell you this story!  
Special thanks to James Birdsong, flamethrowerqueen, and Guest for the wonderful reviews.  
Also thanks to flamethrowerqueen, IrishDreamer4, and Hcrawford14 for favoring this story! **

**It has been an absolute pleasure to entertain you all! :D  
**


End file.
